


Taken Into The Dark Silence

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Genderbending, Intimacy, Language, Torture, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot and format the Cybertronian into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny and challenge originally created by witch08. The first in a possible AU series.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, Constructicons, Autobots, and Decepticons  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot and format the Cybertronian into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: Bunny and challenge originally created by witch08. The first in a possible AU series.

~~~~  
  
They had been together since the first days of their creation and they remembered looking into the optics of any mech and femme then including Ratchet, Optimus, and Arcee with wonder and hungry tanks. They knew somehow that the five of them were siblings and were content with each other.

They heard the older Cybertronians talk about when they thought that they weren't listening that their number could be an omen of sorts, four mechs and their femme sibling. Just what the omen was, they weren't sure if meant something bad or good.

But they knew that they were always going to be together or so they had thought.

For another had witnessed their creation and was now planning for the future to come.

And for now, he was content to let the Autobots nurture and teach the new team until the right time came for the plan to begin.

He did not want to teach the new mind itself until it was ready and completely open to corruption.

\-----

"Master. We have a new gestalt created for the Decepticon cause."

_Excellent Megatron. But there is something that this is team of yours missing._

"How so my Master?"

_It needs another team member. Your team now only consists of seven and it needs to have eight in its number to be complete._

Megatron studied the data pad before him as it held data on the newly created Decepticon team and processed his Master's words carefully before he spoke.

"Eight? This new team looks to be complete with just seven for its team."

_Do not defy me Megatron! It is quite incomplete now and it lacks its last necessary component, therefore it would not be of any use for your Decepticon army._

The towering silver mech, was glad that he was alone in his own quarters for no one would see him falter ever so slightly there.

"As you wish my Master. What do you suggest be done?"

_We will take from the Autobots. Their newest team has five members, and they will only need the four. The last member of the Decepticon gestalt will be different from the others._

"Different? Just how much different from the others? A medic?"

_Yes... a medic will do too and best for the gestalt, but not from your own faction of course. Watch the Autobots and wait till I tell you to strike._

"As you wish Master..."

_Good... After all you would not want the Quintessons to return and take control of Cybertron and its people now would you?_

A dark growl issued forth from the silver mech's vents and the dark entity knew how sore of a subject it was for the silver mech.

"No. They would be destroyed if they tried that again."

 _Good. We are on the same page now. Now listen to my plans._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot and format the Autobot into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU series and bunny was originally created by witch08.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructions, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, Autobots, and Decepticons  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot and format the Autobot into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU series and bunny was originally created by witch08.  
Word Count: 993

====  
  
As the vorns passed and war with the universe became inevitable, Megatron reflected that his master was correct in his words. The new Decepticon team, the Constructicons was lacking their complete functioning as separate mechs, they were able to function perfectly on their own.

But when combined together, it was different story all together.

The Decepticons had lost few of their comrades, even some of the drones to the combined being, before Soundwave and the Doctor had figured out what the problem was. The young Constructions were seemingly unable to control the mindless beast that they formed.

They simply needed another component to their team that would be able help keep the mind under control.

And to put it simply, it seemed as though he was leading fools in his cause, for they did not know where to look for a such a Cybertronian.

So it did look as though the Decepticons would not be able to use their new team against their enemies.

But the Decepticon Lord had keeping an optic on his brother's group and the new gestalt team that they had created. More specifically the young femme on the gestalt.

As much as he saw femmes as weaklings that needed to be heavily destroyed from their species, there were few in the Decepticons ranks who proved that not all femmes were weaklings and the young femme, who was now training to be a medic was proving to be his master's correct choice for the Constructicon team.

His spies showed him that she was training with the medic, Ratchet under Optimus' direct orders it seemed. As it appeared the Autobots were in need of another medic to learn from Ratchet's teaching.

And as much as he knew that he himself and several other Decepticons wanted to deactivate the older mech, his Master wanted him to be alive, so that the new medic could be everything she needed to know before the forced extraction.

Megatron. It is now time.

"Soundwave, I have a mission for Ravage. Starscream prepare a distraction for the Autobots."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

Even the Quintessons would rue the day that they had first come Cybertron and made their race into slaves.

9999

First Aid, Ratchet reflected was learning quickly under his instruction and training the young femme. Despite being the youngest of five Protectobots as they had come to call themselves, she seemed to the only with the interest in learning how to medically help other Cybertronians.

Though it did seem that she had a quirk for wanting to repair other things that were in her sight such as damaged tools, wall dents, even mariginally damaged furniture, and sometimes even turbofoxes or turborats, if she could catch them.

Those items were only some of what was named that she would repair with her new abilities. And she had made her standing on the war quite clear

Her brothers though were clearly built to fighters or scouts as what their programming went and as the Autobots had learned to their complete shock, very very protective of their femme sibling.

They had been in the labs with Preceptor and Wheeljack learning about some science topics that the Cybertronians had studied prior to the war and one of the more innocent looking lab objects that First Aid was nearest too had exploded rather suddenly.

After the explosion when other mechs and femmes were coming to help and though they could have ordered them to back off, the battered scientists had been shocked at how her brothers had gone from sweet curious mechlets into furious over protective brothers despite their own injuries in an instant protecting their sister while waves of energy went through her frame.

The explosion had damaged her optical sensory systems enough that even light could be harmful to sensitive sensors so a light density mask had been created to protect them and every once in a cycle, she would experience random energy surges that she would keep to herself.

"Sir?"

Ratchet was brought out of his musings at the soft slightly word and looked to see his apprentice watching him through her mask and glanced at the piece, he had her working on. Sunstreaker had apparently destroyed another drone and Ratchet had thought it would be a good opportunity to work on a none sentient machine before working on an actual Cybertronian.

"Did you finish repairing that piece of the drone?"

The smaller red and white femme nodded, a pleased sound coming from her vocalizer.

"I did, sir. It should be ready within the next joor to be put back into its original place."

He nodded slightly at her words, running a scan over the piece just to be sure.

"Very well. You can go join your brothers and make sure they know that nothing happened to you in here. I'll be sure to have something else ready for you within the next cycle"

She giggled softly and nodding completely knowing her brothers well enough since they still only just becoming younglings and still ever so protective of their femme sibling. But they knew better than to barge into the medical bay when they were training.

She left the bay with a data pad in hand and walked toward the Protectobot quarters unaware of the silent follower that kept equal pace with her from the shadows. She was halfway to the quarters hall, when the base suddenly rocked on its foundation and the lights flickered off completely, only then did her silent follower strike.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, Autobots, and Decepticons; implied MegatronxStarscream  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08.  
Word Count: 1409

====  
  
When her fellow Decepticons had struck the enemy base as part of their Lord's plan, Ravage sprang on the lone Autobot femme and even though the smaller femme did try to fight, the feline spy found a quick way to get the femmes defenses and get her to offline.

Ravage examined the younger femme as she placed a crude curcuit blocker on the femme's helm to keep her from onlining to quickly in the move from the Autobot base to the Decepticon base.

"Ravage to Soundwave. Target is neutralized."

"Target: Bring back to base."

"Yes sir."

The feline Cybertronian moved into the dark unused crevices of the Autobot's base with her captive being sure to keep the young femme offline as they left the base. Though Ravage had to stop every other breem between the two distant bases to be sure that the curcuit blocker was still doing its job in keeping the young femme offline.

Megatron was waiting impatiently with Starscream and Soundwave, the distraction had a complete success and Ravage was bringing in the young Protectobot femme. His master would be pleased that Decepticons now had the one that they needed for the Constructicon team to function properly.

Optimus really should have known that his security measures were pathetically weak if Soundwave's cassette drones were able to sneak in and out of the Autobot base so easily.

Of course, the Autobot's loss was a gain for the Decepticons and in what could be a possible victory in the War.

He would not allow the former slave runners, the Quintessons, to come back to the planet and takeover with the Cybertronian species as their slaves once more.

It could not be allowed to happen.

Not while he was functioning.

"Lord Megatron."

"What is it Soundwave?"

"Ravage has entered the base with the target."

"Excellent. Have Ravage met me outside my chambers with the femme."

"As you command Lord Megatron."

Soundwave bowed his head and shared a sidelong with Starscream as the warlord left the command center and went to his chambers. No one stopped him as he moved through the base, all in his way stepped aside respectfully and fearfully lest they get run down and beaten straight into stasis.

He found the dark feline cassette waiting for him outside his quarters as ordered with the soon to be Decepticon, he ordered the cassette spy to leave as he roughly picked up the femme by her arms and dragged her into his chambers where the stone slab that held his master resided.

Megatron examined the Protectobot critically, she was smaller than he thought she would be and quite heavy due to what he thought helped her seemingly to function within her duties.

_Excellent. She is perfect for the Constructicon team._

"She looks pathetic and weak, Master. How will she be able to function with the Constructicons?"

Dark haughty laughter seemed fill his mind with the voice as his Master seemed to take the shape of a face within the barriers of the old stone.

_Patience. You shall see Megatron. You shall see.. Now place the femme in front of me._

He did as he had been ordered to do and stepped back as he watched as energy came from the slab and touched the femme, surrounding her in its light and energy. He watched her vibrant red and white coloring changed to a dull dark green like color and as her frame was changed as well, once stubbed like fingers became sharp dangerous claws.

Then the energy and its light dissipated back into the stone slab and Megatron got the impression that his Master was pleased with himself.

"What of her bond with the Autobot team, Master?"

_Do not think of it. That bond has been destroyed and replaced with the one that will keep her connected with her Constructicon brothers for her lifetime. Her former memories have been hidden far in the darkest recesses of her mind. From this point on, she will only know the memories that I have given her. Instinctively she will know about ways to help her brothers with the team's combiner form from my instruction._

"Excellent.."

_Her name from now is Hook and make sure that she is addressed as such, Megatron. Now take her to the room where her brothers are kept._

"Yes master.."

The warlord turned to leave and take her to the repair bay as his master had ordered, dragging her along the way by her leg. He would not show favor of any kind to Hook as it would make her weak in his eyes and then he would have to kill her or order someone to do the deed for him.

He came upon Starscream and Soundwave with the in stasis combiner team in the repair bay looking over the read outs of data of each monitor connected the processors of each mech. They glanced at him and then at the femme that he roughly placed on the table.

"My Lord?"

"Soundwave confirm that this femme shares a bond with the rest of the Constructicons."

"As you wish my Lord."

He and Starscream watched as the telepathic mech moved to the femme, placed his hands on both sides of her helm after a breem he looked up at them and nodded slightly.

"There is a bond with the team, My Lord."

"Excellent..."

"Mighty leader what is going on here? Why do we now have a femme sharing a bond with the Constructicons? Just what have you been up to? Is there a femme partner of yours somewhere..?"

Megatron smirked slightly, amused at the dangerous tone that Starscream was speaking with and he had a feeling that Soundwave may have been slightly amused as well.

A jealous Starscream was an amusing factor that he didn't see all that often and surely the seeker remembered that all femmes and sparklings, younglings as well had been deemed as a weakness.

One of many weaknesses that had been eliminated and that had been the start of the war.

"She is not mine, Starscream. This femme, Hook, is a key part for our combiner team. It is my thought that we will not lose so many of our warriors to the Constructicons when they merge into the combiner form."

Shrewd understanding seemed to dawn and light up in the seeker's optics as they then strayed over to the offline femme.

"She is the one that we needed the distraction for so that Ravage could slip unnoticed into the Autobot base?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

The Seeker looked entirely interested in the situation as he clicked thoughtfully and then glanced at her before looking back to Megatron and Soundwave, speaking shrewdly of a plan to deal with her sudden appearance.

0000

Wheeljack had been teaching the other four Protectobots about their new duties and abilities that their young frames currently had in the previous cycles, their next upgrade into stronger youngling bodies was not something that could rushed.

Despite how hard the mechlings were pushing him for the next upgrades.

And Optimus had ordered that he not do it, no matter how much they tried to get him to do it.

Their processors and bodies were too young, for them to undergo any sort of upgrade, it would definitely kill them as their sparks wouldn't be able to handle any sort of new upgrades.

He was trying to get them settle down and go into recharge, knowing that their femme sibling would be in the room soon and that would settle the unruly mechlings. And they would then hopefully settle into recharge without any other problems.

But then the base had been suddenly attacked, rocking the room roughly and Wheeljack was in battle mode by the door with the Protectobots in a semi sleepy awake pile of limbs.

And in that moment, the inventor felt that he was definitely missing something, though just what it was he did not know.

In a lone hallway, a lone data pad lay on the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructions, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie verse.

0000  
  
Optimus bowed his head slightly having listened to the reports from his subordinates about the attack on the base by the Decepticons. Several Autobots had been injured in the attack and some were still mysteriously unaccounted for.

Like the Protectobot femme youngling, First Aid.

Somehow she had vanished in the chaos of the attack with no leads as to her location.

Was she being tortured for information that she did not even know about or even have access to?

Had she somehow made it to a Neutral town and was in hiding there among the Neutrals who resided in the area? If that was the case, wouldn't she have taken her brothers with her? Would she have been happy living in the relative peace and safety among the Neutral Cybertronians?

He was sure that with them so protective of her that her brothers would not have let her leave their sight if that was the case.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had found a data pad that she had been using for her medical training in a lonely dark hallway that appeared to have been abandoned for some time, even though the Autobots had in the base for two vorns since the beginning of the War.

Why would she have been in that area of the base in the first place?

Her brothers had been devastated when their bond with her had apparently suddenly been broken and for sometime the remaining bonded mechlings had been unstable until they had managed to find some unknown tactic to stablize their broken bond.

They were committed to their training after that even though they wanted to go off looking for their sister.

Optimus wondered briefly if his brother had something to do with First Aid's rather sudden disappearance or if there something darker was at work.

But the Ops teams and all other close in spies hadn't reported that the young femme was in Decepticon hands.

Though there had been reports of the Decepticons once again upping the training of all of their gestalt teams. Hadn't one of their teams not been able to function, so were they upping the training of the one as well?

So the question was, where was the little femme? Was she even on Cybertron anymore?

Wherever she was, Optimus hoped to Primus that she was alive and would be able to function on her own until they could find her again.

0000

There was a new mind within the bond. It was so strange and yet it wasn't bothersome or new.

As though it had always been there since the beginnings of their creation days. Their combined mind seemed to accept it too.

It was family and it held a familial sort of bond with them.

They got the sense that the Cybertronian was quite young, a femme that was living in the same age frame that they were living in.

They knew of the orders that all weak ones - being femmes and useless younglings to the Decepticons' cause had been destroyed before the war. So where had she been hidden away?

All they knew was that she was theirs and they were hers. This Constructicon was their sibling. And she was theirs for eternity.

Her mind seemed to respond to their separate minds with as much open curousity of them as they were of her.

0000

The young Constructicon mechs chirred and growled at each other in excitement, there was a new mind in the gestalt bond that had suddenly appeared.

They didn't understand how the new mind had suddenly in the gestalt bond. Though they only assumed that the new mind was somehow needed for their combiner form to function properly.

Would they meet this new one soon? Or would Megatron destroy their new sibling?

This was something that they would not allow. Scrapper eyed his growling and snapping brothers, then looked over at the rather uneasy Decepticon who was watching them warily.

He felt his brothers focus their attention in the bond towards his end while keeping up their uncaring facades.

Something about the new mind was intriguing their interest and that meant that anything could happen.

Like destroyed quarters or half of a once secret testing site that the Autobots hadn't known about.

Though Megatron had seemed inordinately pleased that they had killed many of his warriors even though they had achieved their combiner form.

The opening door of their quarters however brought their combined attention quickly onto the third in command, Soundwave, who simply stared back at them in silence.

And off handily a thought in bond was the wondering if he had something to do with the new mind in the gestalt bond.

"Megatron: Wishes for you to go the bay, Scrapper. Come with me."

Scrapper froze mentally as the not so silent mental whispers of his brother's thoughts floated over the bond and into his mind.

_Why him?_

Why not me instead?

Is Megatron gonna kill him..?

What's so special about him?

Is it something to do with the new mind in the bond?

Will Devastator accept it?

Soundwave gestured at him impatiently and he moved to follow the older mech from the room, wondering what would become of the Decepticon left in the quarters with his brothers. From what he was sensing, it could really go either way for the mech depending on his brother's moods.

He followed the other mech through a maze of hallways that he quickly memorized as they came to the Decepticon repair bay where Megatron and Starscream had appeared to have been impatiently waiting just outside of an open door.

His scanners then found her in the room on a berth just inside of the room.

She had a dangerous beauty about her that he would just hate to see anyone cross her.

Idly he wondered what his brothers would think of her.

Would they accept her?

Would Devastator accept her as well?

Scrapper reached through the gestalt bond to touch his mind to hers and felt an immediate response over the bond. She was just as curious of him as he and his brothers - their brothers were of her.

He then noticed that it appeared they were keeping her offline for some reason, he wondered why that was then glanced shrewdly at Megatron and Starscream.

"Why is there a offline Constructicon in the bay? Why keep this one away from us?"

Megatron's red optics glinted shrewdly in the dim lighting of the hall as Starscream raised his wings slightly in mock indignation and clearly faked anger that hid an ill hidden glee of knowingness of the whole thing within the seeker's processor.

"Would you have us leave a faulty and glitching femme in your clutches? She would have deactivated slowly and painfully, had we not intervened and taken her from you in the early orns of your creation."

Scrapper had offlined his optics right at that precise moment as he felt hot anger flit through the gestalt bond as Starscream continued to speak, knowing that his brothers had heard the seeker's words through him.

The commanders had assumed that they would have destroyed their femme sibling who had presumed that the team would have killed her for being faulty and glitchy. Though Scrapper had to question himself and his brothers, would they have necessarily have brutally killed her or tried to find a way to help her?

Though the bond was quieter, he could feel that his brothers were quite divided on the matter.

Death was an option to free one from the pain however brutally it was caused. Or would allowing one to live be the best option? It appeared to Scrapper then, that naturally his brothers and he would have killed her for being glitchy and faulty.

So then the Command had been right in taking her from them in their early creation orns.

He onlined his optical sensor array and glanced back up at them, just as Megatron was roughly tossing Starscream against a wall, ordering him just as harshly to be silent.

"... Why reveal her to us now, my Lord? Is she ready to join with us?"

Megatron had glanced at him slightly, his optics brightening on the sight of Scrapper still being there as though he had forgotten that the young Constructicon was there in his attempt to silence the annoyance that was Starscream's vocalizer.

Really the seeker should really learn to silence his vocalizer to save others the need to do it themselves.

"We believe that it is time, she come out of stasis to join you and the other Constructicons in training. Soundwave believes that she is ready to join you now and that she won't have any problems adjusting to the training."

He gestured vaguely at the silent mech now standing off to the side, who nodded slightly when Scrapper glanced at him silently and then looked back to Megatron again.

"Aren't you going to bring her online then? My brothers and I would like to meet our sister that you hid away from us."

Megatron snorted rudely at the youngling's question, before glaring at Starscream who had been snickering at him quietly from his position on the floor before barking orders at him to help Soundwave with bringing the femme Constructicon online.

Scrapper silently touched her mind once more over the bond and felt her excitement muddled with slight apprehension of what she would learn of the harsh world around them.

He watched as her optics lighted up dimly as Starscream and Soundwave worked to bring her online. Then as her optics became brighter and they moved her roughly into a sitting position, he felt his spark tighten within its chamber with something that he wasn't able to describe as her designation left his vocalizer.

Their brothers were slightly annoyed that they weren't there to see what he was actually observing first hand the reactivation of their sister unit. The bond was rank with their annoyance of the situation and of their want to see their sister.

"Hook... "


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicon, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

0000  
  
It was rather disorienting and wonderful to be online again after so long of just being in stasis. It was really something that she hoped would never have to happen again, now she would have to catch up with her brother's training after having missed so much.

The bond between her and the rest of Constructicon team from what she could easily sense was rank with their annoyance and the want to see her after so long of being separated from her.

"Hook... "

Was that her designation? It confused her at first with her systems having been offline for so long that she didn't fully realize her designation had been spoken until a tentative not gentle brush against her mind brought her back to the reality of the world.

She realized that there were two others holding her up in what appeared to be an upward position according to her sensors.

"Soundwave, what is her status?"

The cold unemotional voice sent a invisible tremor through her systems as her sensors identified the owner of the voice with help from the other presence in the bond as Lord Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. The mech on her left was called Soundwave, third in command of the Decepticons.

"Hook: functioning within operational parameters my Lord."

"Then what is the problem?"

This time a soft snicker like sound came from her right, speaking with something of a raspy voice, Starscream supplied by her mind and the presence.

"Patience "mighty" Megatron. Understand that right now the little femme is like a new sparkling and with being offline for so long, she is bound to be somewhat slow on the functioning side of the processor."

She gritted her denta slightly and turned slightly to glare at him, her vocalizer shorting out a bit before she spoke.

"N-not a sparkling.."

Starscream stared at her in slight surprise, before rudely snorting and leaving her completely in Soundwave's hands, leveling a glare between her and Megatron.

"Indeed you are not. Far be me that has to be the one to help revive a stasis locked femme.."

She ignored the seeker as he continued speaking onward and turned her sensors onto the task of scanning them to get the familiar signatures and then locked on the one signature that was like hers.

"Who're you?"

Inwardly she winced slightly at the weak way her voice sounded and hid a grin as she managed to break through Starscream's long rising rant and locked optics with the only other younger looking Cybertronian.

"Designation Scrapper.. I'm your brother.."

Her brother? Of course the others and he were the ones that she had felt through the bond before onlining completely. Her excitement again then gave to confusion briefly before she recovered her composure and grinned slightly which it was slightly returned.

"And I'm Hook?"

"Yes."

Which was at which her grin turned slightly feral matching the one on Megatron's face plates.

"Good..."

0000

The remaining Constructicons who had been left behind were annoyed and completely itching to bust through the lone mech and the door completely. They were more annoyed that Scrapper had been the one chosen to be there when their sister was revived.

What was so special about him? Why was he the best choice out of all of them?

Rampage snarled at the collective thoughts that he and his other brothers seemed to all be thinking. He really despised thinking the same things as his brothers; he completely thought it was a weakness really.

Though it was apparently something that every gestalt team would do from little he had heard from Decepticons who passed by their quarters to either relieve their guard or taunt them both.

For what little he cared of anyone, they could all die in the old smelting pools.

And just what was so special about the femme Constructicon had she been formatted for a different purpose than them?

Though for some strange reason, he already felt strongly protective of her. It was strange.

Why did he feel this way?

0000

In several different areas of the growing Decepticon base in different quarters, several pairs of red hued optics immediately powered up and the beings that the optics belonged stirred as though they were cyberfoxes or cybercats scenting the air.

Something had changed.

It was as if something about one of the teams had been drastically changed completely with one of the teams.

There was something new among the gestalt teams.

But where was it? Was it even dangerous to them? Could whatever it was be killed before it could become a threat to their survival?

The optics all brightened as if they were agreeing with each other without having had contact through comms. If it was a threat to the gestalt then whatever it was would simply have to be killed.

And it was however also interesting enough that it was worth investigating first. Perhaps it was even worth playing with.

0000

Hook walked through the base with Scrapper at her side intently watching her incase she some much as tripped on the even floor.

Really she felt fine despite having been kept in stasis for so long and away from her brothers.

Would she be able to catch in training with them? Her thoughts whispered yes she would be able to catch up with them.

She scanned her systems inwardly, she had apparently been designed to be a medibot of some sort. Why though? Did it make her more easily able to connect with her brothers in transformation?

Scanning her processor, she was slightly surprised to find that there were already medical data as well schematics of her fellow Decepticons. Had someone put it there knowing that she would been revived from her long stasis?

She had the needed knowledge to do the duties of a medic, though would she simply have to contend with the ignorance of other Decepticon medics?

Repair bay.

Hook stopped suddenly causing Scrapper to stop as well and frown at her. She paid him no mind as she accessed the base readouts and looked at it for a route to the bay.

Ah.. there it was. So the room that she had been revived from stasis in was part of it and something told her that she needed to be there.

"Hook?"

Then she turned back and walked quickly back in the direction that they had come, leaving a rather confused Scrapper in her wake, alone the hall. She felt somewhat bad about it, but she felt she had to go to that room. To the repair bay.

Something within her mind urged her to do this. And so she went there, leaving her brother right where she had left him.

0000

He rubbed the side of his head absently as though it get rid of the irritating ache that now lay both within his processor and in the gestalt bond.

It hurt so much, both with the bond broken and the lost presence of their sister. It was strange not to have her around them, to hear her bright gentle voice.

Where had she gone so suddenly? Had she known that she would hurt them so badly by disappearing and then later breaking the bond as well?

Though they had managed to find a way to stablize the broken bond, but for how long would it hold out?

Ratchet had made it somewhat clear to them, that if First Aid wasn't found quickly then their bond would destablize completely and they would die.

Blades was so much more angrier than he had been before their sister had vanished, wanting to give up their training completely to go find her and then picking fights with some of the older warriors and even the younger warriors who had seen less of a peaceful world before the Decepticons began to rise.

Had she known that she would hurt them all this way?

Was she even alive?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicon, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

0000  
  
Where were they? Had Scrapper managed to get their sister and himself lost on the way back to their quarters?

How pathetic if that was the case, it was certainly something that he wouldn't do especially if there was company around.

Like their sister, who might be completely confused about the layout of the base and where their quarters were.

Wouldn't that make Scrapper unfit to be a team leader then? Perhaps he should take it up with Lord Megatron and ask to be named team leader of the gestalt? Though he would possibly be mocked for trying to take leadership from his brother, he was still sure though that he would be a better leader.

Like he wouldn't have called himself "Overload", if he wasn't sure that he wouldn't have liked the name or not.

He wasn't completely sure about how his brothers or their new sister felt about having Scrapper as the team leader. There were definitely something things that they all kept from each other and this was definitely one of those things that his brothers or their sister didn't need to know about.

Overload hadn't realized how badly he had been out of it until Rampage - all growling and angry bundle of parts of him knocked him to the ground nearly overturning some of the chemicals that Mixmaster was messing with.

"Hey slagger! W-watch what your doing!"

He was then crouched protectively over the chemicals and snarled at his two errant brothers, who promptly snarled back at him. Then apprehension and surprise flowed into their minds and while snarling at each other, they all zeroed in on Scrapper's mind.

_Hey-! What's goin' on Scrap?_

_Yeah whats goin' on??_

_Uh.. Hook just bolted back down the corridor.. Apparently back to the repair according to Starscream.. and its amused Megatron apparently.._

_...How?!?_  
 _  
...Just come see..._

With multiple huffs of annoyance, they stormed as one out of their quarters and over their guard despite the multiple protests that were made. In Rampage's opinion the reason to why that particular mech hadn't gotten any higher in the Decepticons was because he was a stupid and uninteresting mech.

Therefore that reason made the mech all the more his chew toy for him to beat up when he needed to.

What they found in the repair bay that had made Scrapper both apprehensive and surprised was that their sister had stormed into the area and had literally turned the current temporary medic into spare parts. She was also tearing apart the bay itself turning it into something that looked like a war zone had taken place there.

She had apparently not only amused Megatron, but apparently some of the seekers that were in the room as well even though they were being pelted by flying objects.

As she had sensed them - which she might actually have and snarled at them before snagging some unfortunate mech, who let out a very unDecepticon like squeak at the treatment and tossed him onto a berth.

Megatron and Starscream shared shrewd glance and Megatron smirked slightly.

"I like her. We will not get rid of this one as the femme destroyed the incompetent fool that had been in charge of the room previously."

Starscream nodded knowing full well the truth behind his leader's words, that the foolish mech who had been a fool of an aft medic had been very incompetent and his repair work had been shoddy at the best of orns.

Which made each and every seeker, including himself, that the fool had worked thoroughly annoyed with, as the repairs had sometimes kept them from flying straight against the solar winds of space or otherwise prevented them from taking to the skies entirely.

And that generally made the seekers annoyed enough to either blow their cover completely or shoot another Decepticon or even themselves to avoid the Sky hunger.

But first he would have to see where events would develop with the little femme.

0000

She hadn't known what to hardly expect to find in the main repair room that her revival room had been connected to, but the current mess was hardly note worthy of recognition of any type.

Nor the indignant cries of loath and hatred while frame parts strewn about the area, though when the multiple optics locked onto her, she drew herself up and snarled attracting the attention of the current CMO. A mech of whom she identified as a fool and didn't belong in the presence of the many angry though now curious Decepticons.  
 __  
Get rid of the fool.. he does not belong here.. He is an enemy spy..

She would worry about the voice and the curious quries as to who she was later, but a spy in the Decepticon ranks was something that she could allow to continue functioning.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

The strange mechs voice flitted swiftly over her circuits leaving her feeling vaguely angry as he came up on her right, like a curious cybermouse going to straight to the not so hidden cyberhawks.

"Your replacement, fool..."

"Wha-?"

He sputtered as her claws broke through his armor and closed around his spark chamber, the mech tried to break free of her grasp as the grip tightened with his continued struggles. Energon and other fluids in the struck area, flowed down her arm in rivulets, it was new and yet it excited her all the same.

Snarling she brought him closer, so that the last thing that he heard would be her voice.

"I can not allow a spy to function for the enemy.. You have out lived your usefulness to the Decepticon cause.."

His renewed struggles to free himself from her claws were all in vain as she crushed his spark and threw him away from her, before turning her attention to those who were now hers to deal with. She snarled harshly at any mech or femme who dared to try and dissuade from her task, into meek angry silence as she worked.

She even snarled at her brothers and Lord Megatron, who she thought seemed to be amused by the turn of events which later she found to be true according to her brothers.

After everyone was gone with only her brothers, Soundwave, and Starscream did Megatron speak to her.

"Congralutions Hook.."

"... Sir?"

"By getting rid of that incompetent aft of a fool, you are now the Decepticon CMO. Do not fail the Decepticons..."

"Understood sir.."

0000

Autobot patrols had found the greyed beheaded frame, the helm close by the body on the very outskirts of Autobot territory, the mech had been set to meet up with an Ops team carrying viable data on the movements of my brother's faction.

Jazz had hand picked this one mech knowing that he was just as good as himself and Mirage, he had known that this mech in particular was hard to catch.

Had something gone wrong with the mission?

How exactly had he been found out just before his extraction time frame?

Even without Ratchet telling what had happened to the mech, it was easy to tell how he died. The mech's spark chamber and spark had been crushed, afterwards the chamber looked as though it had been shredded.

And then later beheaded apparently.

Perhaps his processor must have recorded something as he was fading?

"I can not allow a spy to function for the enemy.. You have outlived your usefulness to the Decepticon cause.."

What and Who are we dealing with now? Had his brother somehow figured out who was an Autobot spy and was slowly killing them off?


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. In this chapter is a brief cameo of the Quintessons.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. In this chapter is a brief cameo of the Quintessons.

0000  
  
Orns had passed since the cold murder of the incompetent fool who once held control of the main base's repair bay. That is of course until Hook had come along and killed him herself which in Decepticon politics meant that she had removed a weakness while promoting herself into the position of Decepticon CMO.

Which in Megatron's grand opinion meant she was to be the best of all Decepticon and Autobot medics. Except of course, not over Ratchet, the Autobot CMO.

One of many toys and pawns that his brother seemed to guard every well in fact since the loss of Ratchet would most likely cripple the Autobots. And his brother knew it too.

It appeared to everyone that his Master had chosen the right candidate for taking the gaping position that had been festering like an open wound within the Constructicon gestalt team.

From what he would observe or what Soundwave and Starscream would report, Hook was swiftly becoming like her team brothers, the more she trained with them. She was quickly becoming like, hardened by death and cold sparked.

But would they be able to transform into their combiner form?

Megatron heaved himself out of his throne, giving command over to Starscream and Soundwave to fight over while he sought the advice of his master on the matter that was bothering him.

He strode through the corridor purposefully ignoring all that were in his path as he came to his quarters where his Master was, striding silently through his quarters towards where his master's artifact stood, and knelt slightly.

What is it Megatron?

"I had a thought, my Master. How will the Constructicons be able to combine with Hook around?"

He then thought that he sensed something akin to smug amusement from the other Cybertronian and it irked him to sense that he was possibly being toyed with.

All in good time, Megatron. I am training dear Hook for what she will need to do when the time comes.

"Of course, Master."

It also irked him, when he wasn't being given a straight answer though he was slightly interested to see what was going to happen. He bowed his head slightly as he got up the kneeling, and made for the door.

Megatron.

"Yes?"

The silver mech stopped and turned his head slightly to watch as the impression of a Cybertronian face with red lights for optics formed in the stone's surface.

Send the Constructicons with the Stunticons and the Combaticons. It is time to quietly destroy the Quintessons.

"Are the Constructicons ready for this Master?"

Yes they are ready and it will be beneficial for them to learn that all will be crushed under the Decepticons.

"As you wish Master."

00000

Since her revival, Hook got to know her brothers along with their multiple counterparts and quickly became a better medic as well as CMO with the careful instruction of Scapel.

She had formed a somewhat healthy respect of the much smaller mech since the first time they had met under rather unexpected circumstances. She had been fixing multiple Decepticons in the bay on her own and he had surprised her unexpectedly just as she was about to attach some wires together.

He stopped her with calling her a "useless sparkling" and she had insulted him right back calling him a "witless fragger" for interrupting a repair job. They would have kept up their verbal insult spar, had Megatron not spoken through the comm systems.

"Constructicon teams, Stunticons, and the Combaticons will report to me at once."

She glared and snarled rudely at the tiny mech who seemed to smirk at her, taking over her work and muttering as she left joining up with a counterpart of one of her brothers heading off to report to Megatron.

00000

Despite their long in the past violent interactions with their former creations on the planet Cybertron, the Quintessons had begun other endeavors with new machines under their control on their own home planet, trading with other species and sometimes even conquering other species else where in the galaxy.

They thought that they were done completely with the Cybertronians who had revolted from them so long ago.

How wrong they were. Very very wrong they were.

Fire rained down from the sky on them from above as giants tore through their cities destroying all in their path.

None were left living as a young Quintesson watched its family be destroyed and felt its life blood leave its own body. And those unfortunate beings that happened to be off planet species at Quintessa to trade, were also destroyed without care as well.

And far within the mind of another, a soul that had been forced into the dark, cried out silently as it fell to the dismal darkness surrounding its' being.

00000

A report had come to his attention from one of the Autobot ships above Cybertron that a smoking freighter was floating slowly through space obviously from somewhere as they led it down to the surface to see where it had come from.

Last known trajectory was that it was coming from Quintessa, but something had obviously attacked it as it was leaving the area. So despite protests, Optimus took a select team that included Ratchet and Ironhide went to Quintessa to hopefully shed light on the situation.

What they found was disturbing.

To say that Optimus Prime had been shocked at first to hear about the destruction on Quintessa and of its people, was nothing compared to the horror and anger that now gripped his spark.

Everything had been decimated, not even a single native creature had been left alive to recover from the destruction.

Everywhere around him lay the smoking or completely destroyed corpses of the Quintesson people, on ruined streets and in the smoking ruins of what had once obviously been buildings.

Even the younglings and the young sparklings hadn't been allowed to live. Who would be that cruel to decimate the younglings of a now destroyed race?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; hinted slash pairings  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

0000  
  
The peace that the galaxy had known for over many long centuries had been strained and then shattered with the destruction and desolation of Quintessa and her people.

Rumors told of a new and dangerous species appearing in the galaxy abounded without stopping and many species restricted themselves to trading or traveling within their own territorial boundaries.

And then there were some who wished to agressively face down the rumored attackers and fight with them.

But there was one who merely gloated with glee that he could now further his plans through using Megatron and his Decepticons.

The plan of getting the Autobot femme First Aid and changing her into a Decepticon had gone so well without a hitch that he had sent her with the Constructicon teams and two other gestalt teams to destroy the Quintessons.

That mission had merely been the key to bringing the changed femme further under his power and now he could take his plans even further.

It was time to make contact with dear Hook once more.

0000

She had been scanning through a data pad of medical data that Scalpel had deemed necessary for her to read over when the voice spoke to her mind. Since her revival and awakening, the voice had been there with her through the beginning.

In a strange way she was starting to swiftly become fond of the voice who had become her teacher. It was almost rather... comforting.

"... Who the slag are you?"

She glanced up clearly quite bored of the tedious data that she had been forced to read through, seeing only another mech whose shoulder plating was sporadically sparking. Hook would have answered if not for the soft growling like voice that answered the mech's question.

"The femme is the new CMO.. it would do you well to listen to her.. Barricade."

The designated Barricade glared at the feline Cybertronain who moved into the room past the black four optic mech and he snorted rudely as the cat like Cybertronian found a place to sit and watch the room through the one optic.

Hook wondered why one of Soundwave's partners had even come into the area. And why been in the area even?

"Doesn't look like much to me.. she looks rather like a weakling to me. Weaklings have no place among the Decep-"

Before he could even finish his sentence or even blink, Hook had taken off one of his claws with her bare hands and then pinned him to a berth. The shock trooper growled low before he literally turned the tables on her and pinned her beneath him.

"You will regret that femme. Now repair this damage.."

She growled and punched him in the mech's jaw plating before she changed places with him, tied him down onto a berth and then began repairs on his frame despite his angered protests.

0000

They hunted lowly and quietly despite the odd looks that they were getting from their Decepticon comrades.

Changes had happened with the Constructicon teams and now they knew what everyone else now knew.

Were the Constructicons endangering their survival with this newest team member of theirs?

Would it be a danger to them and their survival?

It was slag near easy to sense that there something different about this one from the rest of the Constructicons.

While it did not seem to be dangerous, it could not be overlooked and written off as nothing. Such an incident had happened before and their lives were nearly lost for it all.

Perhaps it would be best to investigate from a distance and gather more useful information before striking.

Yes that would be best for all.

0000

Since the damage and then repair job of Barricade, it seemed that the mech had gained something of a respect for her though she knew that she would have to work harder if she wanted to get him to respect her and it seemed that Soundwave's partners more so Ravage had taken to following her around.

It was something that annoyed her while Scalpel and her team brothers seemed to find it very amusing. Scalpel, she couldn't really do anything about as she could with her team brothers by getting into brawls with them and sometimes even beating them senseless.

Of course confronting Soundwave was hard to do as well as getting him on his own without any of his partners nearby to ask him why his partners were so into following her about the base, getting to be annoyingly underfoot while in the repair.

"Reason: your protection while other Decepticons will seek to bring you harm. You appear weak to them and they do not understand your purpose yet."

She had glared hotly at him and told him that she did not his protection from anyone, to which he merely intoned that she would be thankful for it while he seemed to stare through her and at something unseen behind her.

0000

Starscream tilted his head slightly watching quietly as one of the Stunticons appeared to be scenting the air ducts of the base like a turbo fox on the hunt would do, as though searching for something that didn't belong.

Of course he knew what the Stunticon could possibly be searching for, but really who was he to stop his fellow Decepticons from having their fun?

Barricade had been not unusually grumbly and tense when he had joined his trine in their shared quarters and had later upset Blackout by snapping at an entirely innocent question posed by the other Decepticon.

So really he was inclined to take a step back and watch the gestalts from a distance rather than get in their business and then get himself slagged for the effort. Instead he deemed it safe to contact Megatron and tell him what he had seen.

"Mighty Megatron, it appears that the other gestalts are on the move.. they seem to be searching for something."

"I see.."


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. According TFwiki, the Protectobots are a subgroup from the ROTF game, but they will have their uses for this fic too, though mostly in the later chapters to come. So we'll see them briefly in this chapter. The same thing goes for the Aerialbots and other combiners as well apparently.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble, Onslaught; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst, implied slash  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. According TFwiki, the Protectobots are a subgroup from the ROTF game, but they will have their uses for this fic too, though mostly in the later chapters to come. So we'll see them briefly in this chapter. The same thing goes for the Aerialbots and other combiners as well apparently.

0000  
  
To make up for the loss of First Aid's disappearance so long ago, Wheeljack had set about building Cybertronian Protectobot bodyforms that would aid the remaining Protectobots in battle if they were ever to be needed.

At least he had managed to get Hoist, Grapple, and Ratchet convinced enough that they would be needed at some point, so that the bodies wouldn't have exploded on them while on test runs.

But they wouldn't be able to help the original Protectobots when they would need to combine, they would have to figure out how to work around of how the loss of their femme sibling would affect the gestalt as a whole.

So far it seemed that whenever they practiced combining that the gestalt, aptly named Defensor was dismayed by the loss and knowingness of not having another arm attached to him.

It took some doing but the gestalt was told that they had Autobots working on the matter of how to help him with only having one arm. But whether Defensor actually believed them or not was another matter entirely.

But the Protectobots were another matter as well, Blades and Hot Spot seemed to take the loss of First Aid the hardest while Streetwise and Groove went so quickly from one extreme emotion to the next extreme.

In short they were all angry at themselves, but Blades had become so angry that Wheeljack wasn't that he could get through to the other because of the anger. Anger that was mostly directed at himself for not being with his femme sibling and protecting her from danger.

Or was some of his anger directed at the older Autobots as well? He wasn't positive, though he was sure that he had seen the young helo giving angry looks at the Aerialbots.

Possibly because they were a complete combiner team and his no longer was complete?

If only they could find First Aid and bring her back to the Autobots, just to show her brothers that the young femme was still alive and alright. But where would she have gone?

He glanced over at the half built and empty shell that lay before him on the work table. He half hoped that the new construct would be able to help the Protectobots, if they were ever caught in a battle.

0000

If the other gestalt teams knew that they were being watched, then they gave no sign of it. Frag if any other Decepticon knew what those mechs thought, they were downright scary mechs, especially the Stunticons.

All teams were equal in the fact that often rough with any lover that just happened to catch their attention, often sharing said lover with the entire gestalt team despite protests from said lover.

Though in the recent orns, one of the members of the teams had apparently caught a Neutral while on patrol and been sharing the poor hapless Cybertronian between the older teams.

Of course they had taken such care to make sure that their prize couldn't get away from them by disabling the motor control functions to the lower limbs before having their way with mech.

That also meant that of course, pieces of the Cybertronain like a finger or half a hand were harshly destroyed sometimes while being interfaced by the gestalt team.

It deliciously delighted their circuits to hear the mech scream while overloading, before giving him to another gestalt member to toy with and then overload him again.

0000

"... So your the new Constructicon. Didn't fancy that you'd be a femme though."

Hook glanced up slightly unfazed from the mech that she had been repairing before the other Decepticon came into the room and then turned her attention back to roughly repair the stupid mech.

"Your from one of the other gestalts right?"

She could faintly hear the prideful, yet almost scornful tone in the mechs' voice when he finally answered her question.

"Bruticus gestalt leader in fact. Designation Onslaught."

She stopped repairing the mech before her, despite the loud protests made by the mech, and faced him.

"Wanted to meet one of you older gestalts in the beginning. Didn't actually have to find you this time. Designation Hook."

She found the sudden glint in the mech's visor band interesting and wasn't sure if she should begin to fear him or not.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

0000  
  
Ravage watched from her usual position that she had taken up in the bay despite the protests of both Scalpel and Hook. She found things to be more interesting when following the Constructicon femme around.

Like now.

It appeared that both Onslaught and Hook were silently sizing each other up, as if to see who would suffer the most damage to their body and functions if they were to get into a scrapping match with each other.

Both femmes were startled when Onslaught started to laugh, Hook moved into a defensive position ready to strike back against the mech if she really needed to.

Before she was able to cycle her vents was when Onslaught struck, pinning her against the wall knocking around tools and spare parts, ignoring the growls coming from Ravage. She flailed a bit in her attempts to get herself free, drawing a dark laugh from the bigger mech.

"Shape up little femme. Shape up or become pieces of chewed up parts from the other gestalts getting their claws into you."

She snarled at him and caught her claws in his lubricant and energon lines, twisting her claws around him, but another voice stopped any confrontation between them.

"Then perhaps you had best release the femme, Onslaught. She is... rather important to the Decepticon cause. Femme stand down."

They turned as one to find that the owner of the voice was Megatron and the large silver mech was glowering at them both. The older gestalt leader released the femme with a quiet snarl and glower, let her go as he moved past Megatron without a backwards glance at either of them.

"Sir.. why have you come?"

"I have merely come here to send you on a mission, femme. A group of Neutrals need to be eliminated from the inside and your the one to do it.."

The younger Cybertronian shuttered her optics in ill hidden surprise, even as something within her mind that was not one of her brothers told her that she could accomplish such a mission.

"Why me? Why not Grindor or Barricade? They seem..."

"I do care if you think that they would be the better options for the mission, femme. I've given you an order and now you will do it! Or face the consequences of not following orders."

She stood her ground, suppressing a shiver of fright at his tone. It was true that she had been ordered to do something and she would do it despite whatever misgivings she might have had about it entirely.

"Yes sir. Orders received and understood."

00000

They hadn't been bothered by the occasional Decepticon in several orns and it was making them rather jittery. They knew not trust the quiet, for when it got too quiet was when either side would choose to strike, bringing all sorts of disquieting matters to their audials.

So they had to be ready for anything and have some kind of defense to protect themselves from harm.

But this wasn't something that they had expected to happen at all, a strange babbling femme in poor condition had managed to make her way into the camp. The other thing that was unexpected was the sparkling that she was carrying within her chamber that had been discovered upon getting her into their disarrayed medical center.

Perhaps it had been a sign that whomever she had been, that was sign of she had been spark merging with a mech or it had been forced upon her against her will.

Would they really be able to protect her, the sparklet, and themselves against marauding Decepticons?

Perhaps they could somehow pawn off her to a mercenary or to the Autobots to handle?

00000

The infiltration part of her mission was over and successfully completed, though she was sure that they would be suspicious of her until they were all quietly deactivated.

Betrayers of their race the lot of them. Their loss would not matter much in the long run once Megatron took over Cybertron completely, and the Autobots were completely decimated.

She turned her own scanners inward, knowing that there was already data on a nearby console for open access. It was annoyance to carry really, but it had been part of the plan even before she could have even set pede within the Neutral boundaries.

Would Megatron allow it to even reach the youngling stage once it became a sparkling or would he order it be destroyed even though it could prove worthy of the Decepticon cause?

It was still rather young, but perhaps it would decide to stay with the Decepticons and fight beside its carrier. She would rather kill or let it be killed by another Decepticon to keep it from joining with the Autobots.

And the Neutrals would soon perish for their rather irritating choice to not join with the Decepticons. After all the only foreseeable future was with the Decepticons as they took the galaxy for their own.

00000

Optimus Prime watched silently with Prowl and Jazz as the two gestalt teams in front of them trained together. The Protectobots and the Aerialbots both seemed to be adapting rather well in working together.

He sighed mentally as his thoughts turned to his brother and the Decepticons that he led around. What were they up to? They had been rather quiet of late, even though there were still other Cybertronians joining up with the faction.

Was there a way that he could stop the influx? Show them somehow that they were only going to get themselves killed in Megatron's lusting want for power?

What had he seen in eradicating whole generations of younglings and sparklings, along with some of the femmes as well. What could possibly come out of that destruction of life?

And what was he planning to do now that a gestalt team had possibly been crippled? What part did First Aid have to play in this madness, where ever she now happened to reside?


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst, death  
Notes: First in an AU and bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

0000  
  
The sparklet had become annoyance even though she was able to successfully eradicate any proof of her or the sparkling in any of the camp's data tracks, along with silently deactivating a big number of the Neutrals in the camp area and making a copy of their data for the Decepticons to use against the Autobots.

Soon the little annoyance would be ready for the hidden frame that she had built for it out the spare parts that she had found lying around the base and sneaking extra energon that she knew would possibly be needed for the sparkling and herself.

She was not willing to loose the little thing now and possibly loose her cover as a lonely lost and beaten femme. So as long as this sparklet continued its growth, she could continue the act. She knew that there were numerous Neutral camps in different parts of the various cities.

The ones in Kaon had already been destroyed by the Decepticons before her revival, the ones in Praxus and Vos had also been destroyed when one city fell to ruin and the other gave itself secretly to the Decepticons without giving itself away to those Neutrals.

Who in the end had decided to give into the Decepticons and join them much to the public annoyance of the Autobots, who had tried to bring them to their senses and leave Megatron.

**_Master, how much longer must I suffer with this... thing inside my spark chamber?_ **

The dark presence in her mind that was her true master, laughed softly at the clear disgust that she was feeling for the innocent spark. The voice was the only comfort that she had while being separated from her brothers with this mission.

**_Not for much longer, my dear. This one will be ready to join us when its ready, which I assume will be soon. However allow me to see where its loyalties will lie with.._ **

_**Yes master..** _

She lay still against the shoddy berth that had been provided by another Neutral when she had first appeared and then had gone to stay with her partner. Both of whom had been the first to join the Well of the Allspark, along with a youngling who had witnessed their silent deaths. She thought about that as she felt her master's presence reach along her spark and then into the sparklet itself.

The femme forced herself to ignore the panicked sensations coming from the sparklet as it was tainted forever by darkness. After what seemed like forever, the presence withdrew and the sparklet slowly calmed down.

**_Master..?_ **

_**Peace young one. This sparkling will be given to another Decepticon once it has taken to its frame, you cut it off from yourself. It will merely be a distraction for you, my dear, so another will be its caretaker.** _

**_I understand master._ **

She got up then and left her quarters ready to fulfill her mission and return to her brothers. The leader of this camp and his consort were the last targets to be taken out before she could get rid the base as well. It was quick and almost painless if they were recharging when she found them, neither had awoken from their recharge cycle when she struck.

And for the last part of this particular mission, the base would need to be gone as well.

0000

_Primus what had happened here?_

I have no idea, Jazz..

Jazz and Prowl stood together shocked with another group of Autobots, staring at the still burning remains of what once been a known Neutral camp in the Autobot data tracks. It had taken them more than several breems to pick their way through destroyed roads and other debris to get to the camp itself.

In earlier vorns, when the first bouts of Decepticon attacks had begun the Autobots had offered protection to this particular camp and the offer had been met with venahemce anger.

So much anger that the Autobots had been forced to leave the small group alone to fend for itself pretty much. And now it had been destroyed, with no evidence of who had done it and there were no survivors to witness the act as anyone who had been in the camp, had been killed.

There was no real indication either that the Decepticons had even been there. Had some outside force taken the camp out?

"Sirs.."

Both mechs turned to look at the younger nervous mech behind them, who seemed to find not looking at them in favor of staring at the ground rather interesting.

"Yes?"

"We just received word a breem ago from headquarters that two more Neutral camps have been destroyed. Much like this one and there were no survivors in those two camps either."

Prowl and Jazz glanced at each other, too have destroyed two more Neutral camps in the span of time it had taken them to even reach the destroyed area of the first one, and look around. It must be some kind of tag team effort to take out at least three camps in that amount of time.

"Frag..."

"My thoughts exactly."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Some of the names that appears in this chapter is entirely borrowed from the G1/SG 'verse as I didn't want to try making up a name that would have been entirely out of place.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Some of the names that appears in this chapter is entirely borrowed from the G1/SG 'verse as I didn't want to try making up a name that would have been entirely out of place.

0000  
  
She returned to the main Decepticon base, victorious in the destruction and deaths of countless Neutrals, with a new sparkling that would be strong enough to survive whomever she handed it off too.

Hook entered the base, ignoring the whispers that unknowingly came to her audio sensors. Her frame was still that of the frame that she had taken to get in close to the Neutrals and covered in the dried fluids of those that she had killed while she had been on her mission.

She was quick to shed the weak and pathetic frame that she had used for the mission and changed the optical color of her optics back to red, before she would go and report to Megatron about the success of the mission. Then after that she would find just the femme she that needed to dump the sparkling with.

The base itself was dark with the dimmed lights leaving only the almost disconcerting movement of optics moving through the halls and there was the smells that something had either been burned to a crisp or someone had just been killed. To any new bot, she was sure it would bother them, but not to her as it was the smell, among other things that she and her brothers had grown up with.

And the sounds of what sounded completely like sparring between her comrades was bound to ripe with bets of who would be deactivated next or of who would take command of a certain unit. She found the war room quickly to find that only he, Soundwave, and Starscream were there going over plans of some sort and stood attention as she had been taught.

"Ah... so you have returned.."

"Yes sir."

"And the mission?"

"A success, My Lord. Only of those camps that were destroyed, had been planning to join up with our enemies."

"Excellent. I trust you gathered all of their data before each of those camps were destoryed."

She nodded slightly and pulled out two data chips from one of her ports, holding them out to Soundwave.

"All data that was taken is on those two chips. I found some useful data on their weapons and other schematics for creating new ones."

Megatron's optics glowed brightly in an ill hidden power hungry gaze as he and Starscream examined the gathered data with Soundwave before he glanced at her with a knowing look.

"And the parasite?"

"Will be given to one of the femmes do with as she pleases, My Lord."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

She saluted him and then left quickly so that she could go to the medbay and get the sparkling assessed before she went to join her brothers in whatever they happened to be doing. The bond that she shared them opened, allowing their thoughts and emotions to flow into her mind, it gladdened her that she would be joining them again soon.

She found Scalpel and another mech that she did not recognize in the room, and went to one of the data consoles to start scanning the sparkling herself.

While she did the data compilation, she searched out the name of the femme that she was looking for in what she thought could be the Decepticon roster. The Decepticon femme known as Beta was just as cruel as Shadow Striker and the other femme companions that she spent her time with outside of missions and battles. That group of femmes were just dangerous as the seekers or Barricade, when they wanted to be, so they would do for the sparklings' care.

She heard rather than felt the climbing joints of Scalpel as the tiny mech crawled up her armor to essentially look over her shoulder. And then a shadow fell across them both and she risked a glance to see who else had come to look at the data.

It was one of the flyers that she did not recognize, but something about him seemed to reach out to her gestalt bond. Was he a member of one of the other gestalts like Onslaught?

If so, which one was he part of?

"Greetings little femme. Did you get sparked by Onslaught or some other mech around here?"

That definitely made her wonder, about whether or not he was a gestalt member or just another nameless mech in the Decepticon ranks as Scalpel's hollow laugh reached her audios.

0000

Word of the destroyed Neutral towns had spread quickly before the Autobot Command could have put a lid on the news fast enough. Emotions ran high and many were mixed about the destruction.

Some were displeased and wanting to go after, whoever had had the ball bearings to go after the innocents that hidden themselves there, while others simply couldn't find it in themselves to be angry about the matter.

To make things worse, the Decepticons had become stronger in their numbers and much more brazen in their attacks, thanks to the moral booster that was the destruction of those several Neutral camps.

Ratchet glanced at quiet Streetwise beside him and Wheeljack, knowing the other mech was watching as well. Streetwise had closed himself off from other Autobots, except them and his remaining gestalt siblings. Was he gathering the information in the hope of somehow locating his femme sibling?

Had she even been in one of those camps when the destruction came down around her and the other Nuetrals? Was she even their galaxy after all this time or was she lost in some unknown galaxy that the Cybertronians hadn't even discovered yet?


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

[prologue](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/50516.html)  
[chapter 1](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/65139.html)  
[chapter 2](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/65511.html)  
[chapter 3](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/66769.html)  
[chapter 4](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/68520.html)  
[chapter 5](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/68788.html)  
[chapter 6](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/70063.html)  
[chapter 7](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/71481.html)  
[chapter 8](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/74229.html)  
[chapter 9](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/83542.html)  
[chapter 10](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/85140.html)  
[chapter 11](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/91586.html)

0000  
  
"Greetings little femme. Did you get sparked by Onslaught or some other mech around here?"

That definitely made her wonder, about whether or not he was a gestalt member or just another nameless mech in the Decepticon ranks as Scalpel's hollow laugh reached her audios.

She had never seen him before, his build seemed to be rather uncommon among the ranks of the army that she had seen to under Scalpels' supervision. Was he a spy from the Autobots or some other faction that she didn't know about?

"That is classified information. Only those that Megatron has given specifics about may know of that information."

She had expected him to completely refute her claim and tell her that Megatron had given orders for him to be in the know about the sparkling and herself. But instead he simply laughed, his laugh had a strange almost musical tone to it that seemed almost out of place among the Decepticons.

Hook eyed him then looked at Scalpel slightly, who simply shrugged his tiny shoulders also eyeing the mech with a calculating look before she looked back at the other mech.

"Perhaps not. But sometimes there things that I like to know. I'll be back for that information little femme."

She watched with suspicion as the mech sauntered out of the room and disappeared from her line of sight completely. Once she was sure that she could no longer hear him, she locked down the terminal and moved to another area of the room well away from the door.

"Who was that Scalpel?"

"Why the frag should I care?"

"That mech might be with the enemy, slagger. Megatron must be made aware of this little bit of information."

"Yes, yes and then we capture the spying fool and -"

She silenced him with warning rev of her engine and glared at him before glancing around the room to make sure that the mech hadn't somehow reentered the room without her knowledge.

"He will be informed in due time. But first - how soon can we separate this thing from my spark?"

"Soon! Yes very soon. It will be ready in the next orn for separation."

"Excellent.. Now to inform Megatron and my brothers.."

"Good, good."

The sparkling fluttered against her spark and she growled at it mentally through the tentative bond that was between them. She knew that her brothers simply wanted it gone as soon as they had heard that she had been sparked for her mission.

But she would rejoin them despite the stresses of what it could do to the sparkling, she had to move and continue working with her brothers. The fate of the gestalt mind and team depended on it.

0000

Frag it.

He was sure that his cover had blown, the femme looked as though she had sensed or known that he wasn't supposed to be there. Of course, she herself was suspicious as well.

What kind of Decepticon mech or femme went around carrying a sparkling without having terminated it right off? Was the femme somehow related to the destruction of the Neutral bases?

Something strange was going on around the Decepticons and he needed to report it back to Autobot Command. He was startled out of his musings when the alarms had started blaring and he started towards the way that he had used to enter the base.

Slag, slag, slag.

He wouldn't let himself be captured, he couldn't let the information that he had gained be found in his memory files and be completely eradicated by the 'Cons. Why was the femme important to them? To Megatron?

Couldn't let them get their claws back onto their own information. That would just be rotten luck for the Autobots.

"There! Don't let 'em get away!"

Frag it, frag. They had seen him and that femme was likely the one who had turned him in. If he got out of this, he'd have to try and inform Optimus about her. Shots rang out around him, either hitting walls harmlessly and some even hitting his frame.

He couldn't allow them to capture him, he saw his entry and exit come into but his hopes were shattered as warnings went across his HUD screen and he fell short of his destination to freedom.

"Take this scum to Megatron.."

0000

Jazz was never late for a mission. Logically that meant something had gone wrong in his mission, meaning that he had been killed or captured. Both of which were simply the best of all known logical choices.

He would have to inform Command and the Prime that something had happened to their best Ops mech. Then possibly get into contact with his handler for orders from Lord Megatron, something that he would equally have to be careful about making sure that none of the Autobot scum caught him.

They could not suspect that someone close to them as a friend and ally was working against them.

It was simply not allowed.

Something would have to be done about one of the gestalts.. they were simply to curious for their good and he could not do his mission with them constantly getting in the way of his mission.

Perhaps it was now time to start planting more false seeds and tidbits in the computers and among the Autobots themselves. Simply to get rid of any problem Cybertronians that might screw up his plans.

0000

Hook and Scalpel watched as the nameless mech was harshly brought back into the medical bay by Barricade and Blackout followed by Megatron and Starscream. Both of whom were scowling and avoiding each other's gaze.

Clearly they had been up to something that involved only the two of them. The warlord's optics glittered with ill hidden malice as he gazed fully at the offline mech now on the table before him.

"Get rid of the plating. Clearly we are dealing with an Autobot spy.. Don't you agree Starscream?"

"Yes Lord Megatron.. perhaps we are dealing with Jazz or another of Prime's fragging special little pets.."

She and Scalpel converged together on the offline mech and began tearing away at the plating. Though she couldn't help but think that the name "Jazz" was somehow familiar and yet she was positive that she had never met such a bot in all her time of functioning.

Whoever this mech was though, clearly something would have to be done with him as he knew about her "condition" thanks to carrying the fragging sparkling. The Autobots could not know about her, the Master would not be happy if any of his plans through Megatron were ruined.

0000

Hot Spot stared at Wheeljack and Perceptor through dimmed optics, half focused on them though in reality he was really more or less focused on his brothers through their bond. One of them was up to something he was sure of it, he wasn't sure completely of just what.

Something was clearly wrong with everything, their balance was completely off. He had to find a way to fix their balance. If 'Aid was still with them, things would be alright and balanced for them. He had to figure out where she was and bring her back!

The balance of everything depended on her coming back to them. Where could he start looking without bringing attention to himself? Would his brothers help him or continue to plan whatever it was they were doing?


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, character death in later chapters  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse.

0000  
  
It was time for him to urge Megatron into getting Hook and the rest of the Constructicons to combine - one team at time of course. Only to further the use of t the team of course.

It would not and could not fail.

Though it would all come to ruin, if his plans were to suddenly fail whether by Megatron's hand, the Autobots, or in some other way that he could imagine. Something that would not be allowed to come fruition.

Hook belonged to him and no one else. Even the Constructicon gestalt belonged to him too. And his plans had been motion even before Megatron had come online with the rest of his generation.

All of them were his to bend and shape according to his will, starting with Megatron and First Aid, now known as dear Hook. Though of course, none of his pawns ever returned to the way they were before, he made quite sure of that.

Now he had to find a way to break out of his prison and wreak destruction upon the galaxy once more. And his brothers weren't going to be there to stop him this time.

0000

Someone she had once known at the beginning was close by, she could sense that much from the sensations of what had once been hers to control.

But how to make contact? The darkness was overpowering and called to her, telling her to sleep. That it would be rightly peaceful for her and she had to admit that it was peaceful for her, only being disturbed by the occasional sensations reaching her in her bubble like area.

She had to find a way to make it known that she was still alive and wanted to be found. To be saved from the darkness.

In here though she was safe from the outside. Free of pain and other hurts. Her brothers! Were they alright? Had they reached the stage of being able to combine into their combined form as they had been built to do.

Decision made, a hand touched the transparent wall and began to push through. Had to reach out to the light and let someone know that she still existed.

0000

Between her and Scalpel, it hadn't taken them too long to rip down to the small mech hiding underneath and they were so careful to not entirely rip the systems that he needed to stay functioning.

Functioning only enough to answer their Lord's questions, whether he wanted do so or not. She stepped back to examine their handy work before she harshly cracked both his visor and the protected optics underneath.

Smirking she called Scrapper and Scavenger to the bay sensing that she would need them at some point for some reason that she did not know.

"Bring the scum online. Its time for questioning..."

"At once my Lord."

0000

He came online jarringly and moaned softly as his systems began pinging his processor with multiple warnings. He was sure that he shouldn't have been as surprised as that he was getting readings of damages to his optics and the "decorative".

Frag, that visor was gonna be hard to fix though, seeing as it was a specially made item just for him.

"Comfortable Jazz? Good because we're ready to begin."

His chance to answer was taken from him as both tiny and large claws gradually tightened their strength around the exposed wiring of his frame. He blocked off his bond, knowing well enough that it was likely that the mech on the other end had picked up on the ghost sensations in the bond.

"Tell us what you have and your death will be quick."

"But not painless, fragger. And no I won't tell you anything."

He heard the snarl of the larger mech's systems and soft dangerous giggle that somehow became choked as the larger pair of the claws released his internals much his relief.

He turned his cracked optics to the side, watching as one of the Decepticons, who appeared to be femme claw at her own head as she met his gaze with her own, noting that her optical sensors seemed to be switching between colors.

"...Spot?"

Then to his shock, two mechs that matched the femme's plating and frame coloring stepped forward to the femme, who shied away from them at first then relaxed in their grasps as they began to harsh discipline her.

For what exactly he wasn't sure as she shook them off after the two breems of being beaten and looked at them coldly before storming out with the two mechs following behind her.

"Barricade, Sideways, Scalpel. See it too that this fool traitor doesn't leave here without injury and wipe his memory of our information."

"At once, Lord Megatron."

The large silver snarled as his hands balled into fists and he stormed out of the room, not caring whether Starscream followed him or not. He needed to pay a visit to his master again.

0000

Beta smirked cruelly watching as Shadow Striker decapitated another drone, the beautiful femme's cruelty was one of the reasons, she had chosen to make the other femme hers.

And that little sparkling that they were going to be given, was going to be molded well in the ways of Decepticon cruelty and violence. Otherwise it would be terminated, if it became weakling instead.

Something that would never be allowed to flourish among the Decepticons.

0000

She hoped that the light being had gotten her message and wasn't sure that she would have the strength to try again. It had taken much of her own strength to try and pierce through the barrier of her prison.

Maybe it would help her brothers find her and bring her home.

And now with the darkness once again, closing in and encompassing her, she felt tired again going back into her slumber as dark minds pressed in around her.

0000

In the darkness of their quarters, Hook stared at her claws as though they would have the answer she sought. What the frag had just happened in the medical bay?

It was like there was another mind in her body that had managed to take over briefly, though it pleased her immensely that she had been right in summoning Scrapper and Scavenger.

What was she?

_Youngling, you were given life through another femme giving up her life in the line of battle. The femme fell valiantly fighting the Autobots and thus I created you, Hook._

_I see. Thank you for giving me life Master._

_You are welcome, young one._

_May I ask you of what her designation was, Master?_

_She was known by the designation of First Aid and she was quite the formidable fighter, though Megatron had suspicions that she was planning to get rid of him and take over the Decepticons._

0000

Megatron strode his private quarters with dark purpose and intent, he had left Starscream a quivering mess of a well 'faced seeker. Now he had to confront his dear Master with questions and find out what had caused the former Protectobot to resurface within the Constructicon Hook.

He knelt in front of the stone slab and waited for his Master to join him.

_What is it Megatron?_

"Master, why did the Protectobot femme surface while they were torturing the Autobot called Jazz?"

_It is likely that something about the Autobot called to her somehow and that gave her the strength. However this incident can not be allowed to reach Autobot High Command._

"Of course, I have a team now working to get rid of all memories of his time being here in the base and of the incident itself."

_Excellent. And Megatron, it is now time that Hook combines with the Constructicon gestalt teams. Hook knows what she must do._

"Yes my Master."

0000

The gears in his processors whirred together in a fast pace as he assimilated bits and pieces of information in everything that he heard with careful precision and sometimes even a little help from one of the other Protectobots.

Blades was never one to help him, always refusing and then going off on his own somewhere in the base, saying that he was looking for something. And Wheeljack was up to something too, almost always spending time in the labs with Perceptor and Ratchet.

Trying find a way to save one of the Autobot flyers, either Skyfire or Jetfire. They had been injured in a skirmish with some rogue 'Cons, but they were also working on something else too.

Was it going to help them find First Aid?


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names are borrowed from other continuities simply for the purpose of using them this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names are borrowed from other continuities simply for the purpose of using them this fic.

0000  
  
Naturally she was suspicious of what her Master had told her of the femme known as First Aid, leave it to an Decepticon femme to try something as stupid as try to take over the Decepticons by herself.

No wonder she had gotten herself killed so soon in the battle against the Autobots. It seemed like something of an honor to where what had once been her frame, but why would her mind still be around if she had already fallen?

Clearly it was a mystery that she did not care to discover the answer to as she and Scalpel harshly peeled the newspark from her spark chamber and put it into the protoform frame that Beta and Shadow Striker were smirking cruelly at.

Really, she didn't know harsher or crueler femmes than them to break the sparkling and mold it into a true Decepticon warrior.

Well there was Thunderblast, but that stupid femme would be useless toward the long term goals of the sparkling and get it killed to soon when clearly the Master had a destiny already laid out for it.

It was a wonder that the femme even managed to survive against the Autobot scum and among the Decepticons, if she were honest with herself, she would find a way to get that annoying scum of a femme deactivated.

"Pleasure doing business with you both."

""Of course."

She shared a smirk with her senior femmes and watched with a narrow gaze as they departed with the sparkling. How could she have produced such a weak pathetic little thing to begin with? What was so important about that her Master would ask her to carry it until she felt it was ready to be separated from her spark. Briefly she caught herself wondering just what destiny it would have, then quickly pushed it from her mind just as she destroyed the tentative bond between it and her.

Now she had no further ties to it for eternity.

"Femme, designation: Hook."

She glared slightly at Scalpel and then at the bigger mech who had entered the room with a blank look on his face. Somehow she got the sense that he seemed to familiar like he was gestalt but at the same time he did not?

Who was he?

"Did you sever the creation bond?"

"I have and who is that?"

The tiny mech glanced shortly at the big mech and then looked at her as though to dismiss him to tell her that she should clearly do the same as he.

"He is no one. A nameless fool who has recently displeased Lord Megatron. He is merely a toy for Vortex and even Mindwipe to have their fun with now. I will repair as Megatron called for you to join the Decepticons while we were separating the sparkling."

"I see.."

"Hook."

At the sound of her name, they glanced to the door and saw one of the other Constructicons - Overload waiting with an annoyed look on his faceplates. Hook nodded slightly as she cleaned her claws approaching him quietly.

"Coming brother."

Together they moved along the paths to the ground where the merges had failed before so long ago, now the price was too high. The Constructicons had just gotten their femme sibling back from the brink, they wouldn't fail now. The bond was buzzing with the uncertainty and disquiet from what would soon happen.

Silently their sister smirked, knowing that the Master would make sure that there would be no failure now.

As they entered the area, she glanced around to see only their teams, Megatron, and only a select few as witnesses to the event. They would be the ones to know the fate of the Constructicons that formed the beastiel combiner form in the cycle, of course word of it would likely spread around the base anyways.

And Megatron looked slightly bored as if he already knew the answer to the little holo question game. For reasons she could not understand the Autobot prisoner had been brought to be a witness as well.

She wondered why, but she was brought from her distracting thoughts by a mental nudge over the gestalt bond and focused as the transformation began, she was determined that the team would not fail this time.

_Remember your training young one.. Do not fail._

The sensations began immediately coming through the bond, rage that she normally could sense fully even though it was always in the bond and even pain, but she could not allow it to distract her from her part. Her mind exploding in black and red colors as they transformed into one.

The combined mind was in of itself beautiful despite its hatefulness and when it turned on her with the intent to crush her away, was when she struck back. Outside, it appeared that there something making the beast like gestalt struggle with itself from within.

And then even as the beastly Cybertronian roared its rage into the darkening sky, everyone present had sense that even though they couldn't see it that something had changed, though it insanely and immensely pleased Megatron that only mech had been killed by it this time.

The bipedal Devastators also seemed to be more in control as well, so perhaps it was a good thing that they had "awoken" Hook, when they had. As the team separated from each other, their optics seemed to glow brightly knowing that they had been successful and Hook sent a smirk in the captive Autobot's direction.

0000

From within his dark prison, did he smirk openly. Hook was rightful where she belonged and there was no need to worry about the Autobot, First Aid. The pathetic Autobots would not ever see her again, the darkness made sure of that completely.

He had succeeded with at least part of his plan by using Megatron.

_She is mine.._


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bended TFs, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

0000  
  
Hot Spot twitched in surprise and wakefulness, his head shooting up quickly, his optics glowing brightly drawing some attention away from the meeting and Prowl, who was gazing impassively at him as well. He would not admit that he had nearly and completely almost fallen into recharge.

Certain mechs would not be very happy with him if he did and it was Wheeljack, along with Ratchet and Silverbolt who had suggested that he come to the meeting in the first place.

Saying that it would be helpful for him to watch and possibly take part in group meetings.

"...Hot Spot?"

Something was different in the Protectobot gestalt bond. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he was that it wasn't good. He sent a wary pulse through the bond and his pulse was answered by wary anger, tactful curiousness, and calm apprehension.

His brothers had sensed it as well, but they weren't sure what it was either. Something about it seemed familiar, then before he could contemplate what it was exactly and why it seemed familiar, the bond exploded sharply and painfully. It felt like all of them were in pain or at least feeling someone else's old pain, but who's?

None of them had been in the last cycles or so, apart from Blades scrapping with Slingshot. But that was normal and this was.. not. Outside of the bond, in the real world the Autobots watched him in surprise as the younger mech clutched at his head and keened before Ratchet kindly knocked him out with a sedative.

"Wheeljack, lets get him to the 'bay. Silverbolt have your brothers locate the other Protectobots, I suspect that they must be experiencing the same thing that he was experiencing so suddenly."

"Yes sir."

The young jet passed them by with a worried look towards his offline friend as he went to go find his brothers and locate the three remaining Protectobots. He had a tentative idea that something had happened over the gestalt bond, he wasn't sure what that would mean though.

For the Protectobots or any other Autobot that functioned along with any Neutrals still surviving as well. Sighing mentally, he contacted his brothers over their bond and ordered them to locate the rest of the Protectobots, wary disgruntlement came over the bond from Slingshot, having been with fighting with Blades again and he was now bringing the younger flyer to the 'bay with the help of Warpath.

What the slag was going on?

0000

Ratchet glanced at the data readouts on the monitors of the four in stasis Protectobots. It was obvious that something that had occurred over the team's bond and what would result from that, he wasn't sure.

Through reports of the other Autobots who had brought Groove and Streetwise in, had said that both of them had also showed signs of considerable pain.

Did it have something to do with the missing First Aid? Was the gestalt bond just now beginning to fade? He knew that Optimus would want some answers about the young team, how could he give answers to something that he had no idea about.

If anything, he would have to guess that the team had been crippled by whatever backlash they had all experienced at the same time. He was sure that in some way that the slagging 'Cons had something to do with it.

Would the Protectobots even be able to combine and form their combiner form?

He then glanced at the offline team again and knew that it would likely be best to recommend the team be taken off any active duty rosters. It wasn't a happy choice and he knew that no one, not even the Protectobots would be happy with the decision.

It wasn't as though he had any answers to give for the questions.

0000

Wheeljack glanced over the offline forms that took up three tables in his workroom, something of a secret project that he had begun after the disappearance of First Aid. A project that he wasn't sure that the other Protectobots would find helpful or not, but he had built them anyway in secret.

Would his project backfire on him and make the Protectobots more unhappy than they already were? He had been extremely careful in making sure that none of the builds of the new frames were similar to them or to First Aid.

And exactly how well would be they received by the Protectobots and other Autobots?

Was it time for him to now bring his project online?

0000

He stared at the wall in front of him and on the guards that were stationed outside of his cell, clearly that they were keeping him under tight watch still. But why? What had he done to be put in here?

Of course there were indications that something was wrong with his memory, image threads that ended abruptly and were fragmented, so clearly someone had done a fault job of erasing his memories about something that they didn't want known.

Did the memories in question of have to do with the femme Constructicon that had smirked at him after a demonstration before Megatron that had been successful in the previous cycle?

He would have to get out of here and take his suspicions with him back to the Autobots and inform Prime about the mysterious femme.

0000

A dark hungry smirk shown on Megatron's face plates, knowing that the Constructicons had only been spared of his wrath this time, due to the successful outcome of the demonstration in the previous cycles. They of course would be useful in his war that he bring about against the Autobots and his brother.

No one could stop him from taking what was his. Not even his brother could do that.

Just as Starscream and his fellow seekers knew what their usefulness to him and how quickly that could change, the Decepticon gestalt team, including the Constructicons knew their own uses as well.

Now it was time for the Autobot strongholds to be targeted as the Neutral strongholds were now few and hard between to locate, they were merely the examples and now it was time to go after the main obstacle to his plans of galactic conquests.

Including those planets that had once been allies to a weak society and its empire, like the Andalites and the Taxxons for instance. The Andalites were only useful for the technology that they created and the Taxxons... were useless creatures.

_Megatron.. I have a plan for you and Hook.._

0000

It was time to see if his little pet could handle another mission.. one that would likely hit to close to home for many of the pathetic Autobots, including the Protectobots. It would be delicious to watch unfold as ill hidden anger and hurts were reopened once more.

He was sure that she would be able to handle it quite well. Plus it would be a way for her to spy on those who had at one been friends or allies to the weakling that she had once been,

_Megatron.. I have a plan for you and Hook.._

0000

"Megatron-!"

"What is it now...?"

"The Autobot has escaped from his cell!"

"I see... Starscream kill this fool.."

"With pleasure, my Lord..."


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

0000  
  
Hook snarled wordlessly as she went with a group of Decepticons, who were stalking an Autobot convoy that had met up with their former prisoner. Couldn't let the Prime get any information about her or her fellow Constructicons.

Though she wasn't sure why exactly Lord Megatron and her Master had thought it that would be wise for her to take part in a retrieval mission, especially one that could easily lead to her capture.

Easy young one.. I will be with you. Together we will destroy the Autobots and render the name of your predecessor into the darkness forever..

It will be a great pleasure to do so, Master..

If anything, she'd rather have Flatline go after her plating again and reconstruct it again to look like the Decepticon that she actually was, not some weakling Autobot that she knew her comrades were itching to kill. Wearing Autobot armor was annoying as slag too, it felt different than the armor she was accustomed to having on.

Megatron of course had given them a partial plan and orders as well, so the fraggers knew what to do of course when the time was right.

The combined battle cry of Skystalker and Mindwipe brought her attention quickly to the Autobot convoy that had spotted them, and were now fleeing from them like the cowards that they were. At least, they would provide some fun for her before any plans could fall into place and someone was killed or captured by the enemy.

And what pleased her the most was that she would be to at least injury or kill some Autobots before their reinforcements could arrive to stop them as she quickly moved after a wounded Autobot trying to escape the battle area.

She kicked the Autobot harshly in the side and grinned savagely at the agonized cry that her opponent failed to suppress before she pinned him roughly against the ground.

"The Autobots will stop you-!"

"You'll be dead before they can even get here scum. No one, but me can hear your screams."

"No, no-!"

Hook drove her clawed hand through the mech's chest plating, piercing the spark chamber harshly before she pulled it out and crushed the chamber along with the spark within. She smirked slightly, then quickly looked up as the Autobot who had been a prisoner of the Decepticons racing towards her with a grim expression on his face plating.

/"Skystalker, Mindwipe, take the rest of our group and depart to headquarters now. Let Lord Megatron know that the plan has begun."/

/"As you command."/

She then grinned at the Autobot was pacing around her, knowing that he was looking for some exploitable weakness on the borrowed. Let him try, she was sure that she could take him on her own without help from her retreating comrades.

"You will pay for taking the lives of my comrades, 'Con."

"And how do you plan to do that Autobot? Your comrades are out of this fight, really what makes you think that you can take me so easily scum?"

Her goad must have sparked something inside her opponent that made him savagely come after her, both of them attempting to wear each other down. Both of them attacking the other as soon as they found an opening to weak point on the other's body.

"Jazz-!"

The alarmed cry had them both glancing away from each other up towards a ridge where another Autobot was looking down at them from the position there with two other Cybertronians on either side. She took advantage of the mech's distraction, cutting through the broken brittle armor on his side and then fired her gun off in the direction of the three Autobots, before returning her attention to the crouched Autobot she had been fighting.

She raised her hand, smirking at the flow of his fluids down her armor, one of her optics tracing the fluid trail on the broken ground to the wound that she had dealt to her opponents' side. She held his stare as her claws formed themselves into a sharp jagged metal like saw and raised it up to deal the final blow, then to the surprise of them both, she was knocked off her pedes and away from the downed Autobot.

The blow had her rolling from them until she locked her claws into the hard broken up ground to slow her speed and came to a slow stop. She moved her breaking frame into a crouched position to stare at the doorwinged mech who had interrupted her killing of the wounded Autobot. Could try to kill them both now, but that would likely get her no where near her target mission and - the sound weapons being cocked and trained on either side of her head brought her out of her mental planning and she noticed two pairs of pedes on either side of her head.

"Give me a good reason to not kill you right here, Decepticon."

"Cool it, Ironhide. Prime wants the Decepticon alive.. although it looks as though the 'Con and Jazz were going at each other pretty hard."

"Better listen to both of them, scum. It appears your Prime wants me alive for something."

The black mech snarled wordlessly at her vocal taunting and the younger mech blew air through his vents and frowning.

"If I say otherwise, then Ironhide's control might slip up. And he's your Prime too, you know."

"Your point is what? I only follow Megatron."

The grey mech, opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the doorwinged mech, who was helping the Autobot that she had fought against and successfully wounded on her own.

"Enough. Put the cuffs on her and we'll return with her to base."

"Yes sir."

Her optics widened and she managed to briefly get away from the small group a bit before another Autobot suddenly materialized in front with a weapon at ready aimed at her spark chamber. A hand then clamped down onto her shoulder, then cluffs were roughly clamped around her wrists and she discovered that if she even tried to struggle, the fragging things would send a shock through her systems.

Which she found was something that she liked just a little, so she would do it every once a kilk when her supposed captors weren't watching her.

_Scrapper.. inform Lord Megatron that everything is proceeding as planned.._

Of course, sister..

0000

Prowl frowned slightly as he watched the young Cybertronian femme, it was quite obvious where her loyalities laid with quite strongly. Why would someone so young like her, want to ally herself to Megatron and his band of Decepticons?

Something was bothering him about the situation and he was almost positive there was something odd about the young femme. Not including the wildly crazed look that she had on her face plating and the armor of her frame.

A quiet pulse from the bond caught his attention and he turned to glance at his bonded lover slightly, he'd manage to repair what he could of the damage though he knew that Ratchet would be waiting for their return as would their Prime more than likely.

But he had the idea that Jazz was slightly annoyed about something as well and that it likely had something to do with the femme.. who had knocked herself out much to the amusement of one Ironhide.

Perhaps Ratchet would have some idea of what they were going to be dealing with, while the femme would be in their custody.

0000

Scrapper entered the throne room, knowing that one of the Hightowers and one of the other Long Hauls had followed him as well. Megatron glanced in their direction before dismissing Skystalker and his group with a growl, though Starscream kept his keen gaze on them.

"Well... what is it now?"

"Hook reports that the first part of the mission has been a success and the Autobots now have her."

"Excellent.. Starscream ready some of our warriors for the next stages of our plan.."

"As you command, Lord Megatron.."


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Chapter Characters: Hook, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Mudflap, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Skids by mention  
Verse: (Bayverse) Darkened Silence AU  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

0000  
  
Ratchet and Optimus stared at the young Cybertronian that lay in stasis on a berth in front of them. Prowl had brought the femme in with his group, along with the previously captured Jazz.

Both mechs seemed to be entirely suspicious of the young femme for reasons that possibly were related to Jazz's captivity at the hands of the Decepticons and the fact that she had been attacking him when Prowl's group had arrived at the site to meet Jazz and another Autobot convoy.

Which had apparently been attacked by an apparently rogue group of Decepticons that included this young femme. What was her gain in all of this and why was she with the Decepticons?

"Ratchet, begin scanning and repair what needs to be repaired for our young friend here. I want to know just what and who we are dealing with."

"Yes sir."

"Inform me of your findings once you have something."

"As if that is something that I wouldn't do anyways, Prime."

Optimus nodded slightly then retreated from the room, looking over at the still offline Protectobots, wondering how they would react to their new situation whatever it may be. Could they still function in the field during a battle against an enemy that could once have been a close friend of theirs?

It also brought to mind another question that continually dogged his busy mind, where in all the known galaxy was First Aid, was she even still functioning? He touched Hot Spot's leg gently, silently promising that he would find their sister and bring her back if it was within his power to do so.

The question would be though, would she really want to come back to her brothers and the Autobots?

0000

In another part of the base, in several somewhat secluded areas the Autobot gestalt component teams stirred rousing themselves out of whatever state of recharge they had been falling into or already well within its grasp.

Something new had entered their territory and they would have to be watchful for any signs of danger. Several pairs of optics glowed at the hopeful promise of a fight, it was well needed and their circuits were longing for it already.

Would this interloper provide that fight for them?

0000

Hook stirred from the stasis lock that she had put herself in and scanned the area around her. She was on a berth in the medical bay, the Decepticon medbay didn't look all that much different from the Autobots except the fragging Autobots kept their more lighted than they did.

Fragging a lot of good that probably did them, didn't really much many shadows to hide in if there was trouble afoot.

A shadow fell over her and berth that she lay on, she looked up with wide optics. Time to play innocent unknowing youngling.

The grey mech watched her silently as his small door wings flicked slightly into different positions on his back panels, before he looked over his shoulder obviously looking for someone.

"Hey Ratchet, looks like our little guest has finally onlined."

Great, now she was going to have to deal with the annoying Autobot CMO and whatever he might decide to toss at her. So she heard him before she and the mystery mech even saw him.

"Fragging twins, stupidly decided to try and go after both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe again. I swear they are going to the Pit, if I have to deal with them again. And about time you slagging decided to join the land of the functioning again, youngling."

She blinked at the chartreuse colored scowling mech who approached from another area of the bay, his systems sounding like they were growling in time with his mood. Slagging something was part of her reason for being in their fragging base in the first place.

Not that the Autobots needed to know that of course.

"Well lets get to fragging scanning you so that Prime and the rest of this glitching crew think that you aren't some type of bomb."

When her optics widened slightly, the grey mech noticing her expression spoke up quickly, his vocal tones amused and carried an undertone of tension.

"My initial scans didn't show anything that would suggest any bomb signatures on her frame, Ratch'. And I certainly would know what those would feel like."

"You would definitely know that Wheeljack.."

Outwardly she kept up the pretense of the attentive innocent looking youngling, though inwardly it was different story entirely. Both mechs called Ratchet and Wheeljack were so close that she could easily try and kill them both right there.

Not that those were part of her orders, she would have to wait for any orders concerning them before she could even make a fragging move against them.

0000

Small pedes padded silently and quickly through the vent system of the Autobot base, there was work to be done by command of Lord Megatron. His mission was slightly interlaced with the Decepticon femme's own mission.

The Autobots were doomed to fall at Megatron's hand. He was there to make sure that it happened in some way.

0000

The bond of her dark prison had become stronger than she could even hope to break and take her body from the other being. There was no way for her to even try and contact the Autobots.

Would they have even remembered who she was to them after so long?


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Verse: Bayverse AU  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

~A [master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html) of the entire fic.

0000  
  
Hook listened the two mechs with falsely innocent attentiveness, hating herself for using the false pretenses when she could have easily lashed out with her quick fingers and readily disabled both of them. No that would ruin everything that Megatron had put into this plan - though secretly she was sure that Starscream and Soundwave had come up with the idea first.

Not that she really cared for schematics of course. Though she had to admit that it was very entertaining to watch when Megatron would attempt to silence Starscream when the mech would find a reason to annoy their Leader with.

If she slowly extended her claws, she could probably get two strikes in before any of the Autobots that were likely around could think to retaliate against. Slowly she moved one hand, the sound of the two Autobots vocalizers hopefully going on long enough to block out the sounds of her claws.

"Ngh..."

The sound of someone groaning distracted her and slowly she turned her head to look to her left. Another Cybertronian unlike herself was starring at the ceiling through half shuttered optics before pushing up from the berth's surface with claw like hands and it was then that she noticed that were other offline mechs on the other side of the mech.

Who were they and why was the Hatchet holding them in the medical bay?

"Welcome back to the land of the functioning, Blades. How do you feel?"

"..Like the twins bowled me over with a minibot each.. who's that?"

She wasn't entirely surprised that he had noticed her as perceptive as he seemed to be and now he was glaring at her like she had stolen his favorite energon weapon. Ratchet sent her a quick glance before scanning over the younger mech's systems while he glared at her and Wheeljack was off tinkering with something humming to himself distractedly.

"A femme that apparently was with some Decepticons that were looking to recapture Jazz."

A growl snarled through the flyer mech's systems as he narrowed his optics at her in clearly not happy with her being in the Autobot base. If she were any other Cybertronian, she was sure that she would almost likely be intimidated by him.

Almost.

If anything he was really nothing more a turbo fox compared to her fellow Constructicon siblings, especially the Hightowers and Scrappers. Now they could be really scary when they wanted. The same could be said of the Mixmasters, especially when they all got together and decided that it was time to mess with their chemicals around various areas of the base.

She could hope vainly - not that she really cared - that the other mech wouldn't get in the way of her mission, otherwise she would have gruesome way to eliminate him from the picture of any battle altogether.

First though she would have to convince them, that she wasn't an enemy and work to gain their trust before working towards her mission goals and meet up with the other Constructicons.

It was time to move slowly for the time being and make a move at the most right possible moment.

0000

Something was off about the femme that Prowl and his group had brought in. He could sense that much and he was sure that his brothers would think the same thing had they been online to see her. Even if someone didn't think that she wasn't going to be a problem, he was still going to keep an optic on the femme.

It was clear to him that she could not be trusted just yet. Maybe he could enlist someone to help him do some watching.

But who could he trust if not his brothers?

0000

The hand moved unsteadily as newly online systems whirred in the not so quiet of the room, as other objects added their own sounds in the room.

And the mech watching recorded the data results for later use as other hands moved gently in the stillness of the room.

0000

Red optics watched narrowed as the Autobots stupidly took the bait of the femme called Hook into their figurative arms. While the trap had yet to be fully sprung, but their enemy had taken the bait into their midst.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Author: lady_katana4544  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Chapter Characters: Vortex, Hook, nameless Neutral OC, Blast Off (by mention), Onslaught, Fireflight (by mention), Blades, Wheeljack  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, strongly implied intimacy  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

[Fic Master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html).

0000  
  
He wouldn't admit though he was sure that his team mates could sense it. He was fragging bored. Where was a slagging Autobot to torture and maim for the fun of it?

Of course the last play thing he had had was a Neutral femme and she ended up being sent to the smelter for spare parts. All the more parts to be used for the good of Decepticon Empire.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed having her around of course, she had made the most delightful sounds during his sessions with her. Even if she hadn't been one of his many toys, he would have killed her anyways.

So better that he had deactivated her in his chambers where his brothers couldn't see or viciously take part in the already violent killing in their own ways. Now of course that meant he could torment Blast Off again without hearing the ever annoying whining from spineless toys.

Or he could see if that Constructicon femme was on base anywhere. Now she was much more to toy with than even his own toys were on any given cycle. Something that even her own teams seemed to be quite particular about.

_"Vortex to Onslaught."_

_"Onslaught here. What do you want Vortex?"_

He could easily sense that his brother and team leader was irritated about something, though whatever it was he didn't care to find out since he knew that there easier ways to find out instead of sending him into delicious over it through the comms.

_"Any idea where that Constructicon femme is?"_

_"Fragger. If you had checked the mission logs, you would know that the femme is on mission right now. Primus.. we'll have to find another toy to keep you occupied until she gets back.."_

_"Ah-ha. I see. Vortex out."_

Even if the femme wasn't around, he could probably snag one of the other femmes for a quick 'face or two. Or he could try and get two of the other gestalts to fight each other again. That was a enough of a thrill to watch for his own amusement.

0000

In the six orns, that she had been in the Autobot base in Iacon, without blowing her cover that she had managed to prove to many of the Autobots that she was not femme to be messed with.

Even going as dominating them during interfacing when they were apparently supposed to guarding her during the night cycle, and gathering information from them at the same time. Someone had apparently been stupid enough to think that one of the Aerialbots would make a good night cycle guard.

Namely the one who apparently liked bright shiny things was definitely one of her better targets

Though she hadn't managed to even catch any of the higher ranking 'Bots and take them to her berth or even the Prime. Blades, the Protectobot's helo however was managing to make a nuisance of himself and try to get into her way if she so much as tried to leave the repair bay even with her apparent guard.

Something would have to be done about him and soon, preferably before her mission was over. Perhaps there was a way to disable him and his team before she made her escape.

Then the sound of a tool being used against something else brought her attention to a nearby room, being curious despite herself, she stuck her head through the now open door.

0000

He had been at it for vorns now, and the new Autobot protoforms were almost complete. A bit more tinkering would need to be done with them before he showed them to Ratchet for looking and after that presented them to the Prime.

Surely they would be good enough to help the Protectobots should they ever been needed in battle.

"... what are you doing in here?"

The quiet voice was enough to surprise him into dropping the wrench that he held in his hand as he whirled around to see her watching from him the door of his lab.

"..Building new protoform Autobots for the Protectobots."

The soft glow of her optics brightened slightly and her voice seemed to a vibrant interest in it, even bringing her just a little bit farther into the room, glancing around slightly at the nearby items on shelves.

Close enough to even touch one of the pedes of the offline forms.

And as he spoke of why and the purposes for which he was building the new Transformers, completely missing the ugly grin on her dark face plating.

Not that another hadn't even missed it and wondered slightly if something was soon going to happen and what to watch for.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Chapter Characters: Hook, Hot Spot, Blades, Wheeljack, Streetwise, Groove, brief mention of First Aid, Slingshot, The Fallen  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, strongly implied intimacy  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

[Fic master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html)

0000  
  
He glanced over at his brothers, their thoughts and emotions easily being picked up through the gestalt bond. Holding back a mental sign, he focused his mind inward and focused on the bond itself.

It seemed to holding strong in all directions except for where their sister's presence had once been so long ago, the bond was frayed where it had become broken and he could sense that slowly it was happening to the rest of the bond as well.

Would he then lose his brothers forever, like he had failed to protect their sister sibling?

He could sense them picking up on his thoughts and then blocked them out from that particular thought before they could fully sense the thought itself and barely hid a outward wince at the obvious flinching from both Streetwise and Groove and a glare from Blades.

Instead of giving them any answers, he quickly latched onto a stray thought from Blades and thought on.

It was rather obvious that the thought was about the new femme who had apparently attacked Jazz and now both of them would glare at each other in passing or even when they were in the same room.

_Don't trust her.. There is something off about that femme.._

_Yeah she's totally broadcasting somethin' angry and nasty.._

_Prowl and Jazz don't appear to really even trust her at all.. Jazz doesn't even bother to hide that fact either.._

_We'll watch and then take her down if something starts happening._

Wordless affirmatives came through the bond as he watched Blades tense and stare at something behind him. He turned his visor to the side and noticed that the femme had entered the rec room and was now staring at them only.

What did she want now?

As he stood up to go over to the femme and find out just what she was up to now, his world went dark and all he heard were shouts of surprise and sudden horrified pain.

0000

Apparently locating the Protectobots wasn't a hard thing to do when she had easily followed another Autobot to the room, so taking them out wouldn't be too hard when they were altogether.

It would have made her plan harder to do, if they hadn't been together in the first place. And since it appeared that the inventor had some sort of ties with them, which would mean that there something easy to exploit.

_No... please don't hurt them.._

She snarled mentally at the voice, not bothering to give it reply since she now had an idea of who it belonged too. Not when she had a mission to do and successfully complete, if she didn't then she knew without a doubt that it and she would be reported to Megatron as a failure.

_You will not fail.. I will make sure of that.. Go and complete your mission._

_As you command Master.._

She focused her attention back onto her targets and sent out a concentrated burst of energy focusing it solely on their gestalt bond, if it was destroyed successfully then Megatron and her Master would have one less Autobot team to worry about in the future.

And in the chaos of the Autobots swarming the remaining four Protectobots, she slipped quietly out of the room going into Wheeljack's lab and quickly scanning a copy of the schematics of the protoforms that she had discovered Wheeljack working on.

As the download finished, she sent a message to Megatron, knowing full well that it was already likely that the spy that had followed had managed to successfully take care of the defenses for the base and stopped, staring at the still open door and the figure on standing in it.

_Oh goody.._

Apparently one of the fliers had decided to follow her from the fragging rec room, she was sure that she would either be able to take the mech on or she would have to find to stun and then evade the annoying fragger until she was well out of Autobot territories.

0000

He had followed the femme from the rec room, when he had been sure that the Protectobots would be left in good hands. Primus frag him, if he even admitted to it as he had started to like the fragging Protectobot helo.

He was almost sure that she had something to do with the sudden of panicked like state that they had fallen into, he would bet his spark for the last bit of energon simply on that fact.

And she was apparently doing something in Wheeljack's lab.. had his creator left something out that could easily be tampered or was she doing something to one of the computers?

The femme certainly did not look like she could do much of anything to him let alone leave any damages anywhere on his frame, so he felt certain that he could take her on until another Autobot joined. He could so take her on and harm the femme in the process, he could take of things on his own and he would show that fact to his brothers and everyone else on the fragging base

"What the frag have you done to them?"

0000

It had received the data from the femme and had sent a short data burst of the information back to the Decepticon Command that it had fulfilled its mission and now needed a new objective.

Once it had received its new orders, it would either destroy itself or it would attack the main computer from the inside out. Getting into the computer itself was another fragging story however and would be intriguing enough.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Verse: Bayverse AU  
Chapter Characters: Hook, Slingshot, Jazz, brief mentions of the Protectobots, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Prowl, Mirage, Hound, Shadow Striker, Fracture  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, strongly implied intimacy  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

([fic master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html))

0000  
  
"What the frag have you done to them?"

She grinned widely at the flyer's harsh question as she drew her claws, knowing full well that she had a good amount of time to escape and take down as many Autobots as she could before rejoining the other Decepticons.

"Did you know that they have a broken bond that is slowly coming apart?"

The flyer's wing panels twitched slightly, he probably didn't mean for her to notice it but she did anyways. Ah hah, so he did know or it possible that he knew only a little of the situation considering the annoying Protectobot scum.

"What of it, fragger? And how do you know about it?"

The femme laughed softly as she moved towards him, the harsh smile turning into a dangerous smirk. He revved his engine loudly, trying to make himself sound threatening and though he was slightly bigger than she was, it was easy for him to see that she didn't think of him as much of a threat.

"It wasn't hard to sense that something was up with their bond. And the inventor wasn't exactly quiet about what he was working on in this very room. Though once the Protectobots are gone then the Decepticons will have one less slagging gestalt to worry about. I suggest that you say your goodbyes to them while they are still function."

As she gestured around and behind her, it was easy to see just what she was talking about and realized that he had to get her out of the lab room or at least stall her until someone got there to help him with her. Primus above knew that as much as he loved his creators, Wheeljack was exasperating at even the best of times.

The mech really didn't seem to know when to not excited and tell someone too much about whatever it was that he was talking about and sometimes it was used against them, like it was now.

So it was likely easy to say that nothing was going to end well from this breach of knowledge.

"You know, I've over stayed my time here and you just happen to be in my way. Guess what that means scum."

He crouched slightly and lunged just as she did, meeting her halfway. Fragging Protectobots owed him for doing this just for them. If they did die, then he was going to avenge them and keep doing it until he ceased functioning.

0000

The chaos in the rec room wasn't all that hard to not even notice, especially for mechs like Jazz and Mirage, then by proxy Prowl and Hound would notice as well. All of the them pushed their way into the chaotic mess of the group to reach the four Protectobots in the middle.

"What happened?!"

"Don't know they just collapsed like this, making sounds like they were in pain even though they look fine!"

He glanced to Prowl next at his side, hoping that he would get his silent message as he began helping Streetwise get slowly onto his feet. Thankfully he did as he began issuing orders for Mirage and Hound to take Blades and Groove as he helped Hot Spot to his feet.

As they moved the four Protectobots to the medical bay, he commed ahead to Fixit to make sure that he got the bay ready for them and to find Ratchet, Hoist, and Wheeljack.

Listening to the occasional whimpers from the four younger mechs, he wondered just what the slag was going on with the young bots when they had apparently been fine several breems ago. He hoped to Primus that Ratchet and Wheeljack at least had some idea of just what was going on with the Protectobots.

Did the troubled femme have something to do with them and their condition? If so, just what was her part in the fragging mess?

0000

The Decepticons femmes twittered among themselves nastily as they watched the little sparkling mech pull itself across the floor, trying in vain to reach the cube of energon that one of them was holding.

"Pathetic. We must work the weakness out of it much faster and harder. We can not be lenient with the little fragger."

There was more vicious twittering from the other femmes as Shadow Striker roughly nudged the tiny Cybertronian away. It may have the creation of the Constructicon femme and some other mech, but that didn't mean she would treat it like some soft sparked Autobot would do.

Any such weaknesses would be reported directly to the higher ranked 'Cons and Lord Megatron, then she would lose everything including her place among the Decepticons including her hold over Fracture and the other femmes.

Something that she would not allow to happen, especially where Fracture was concerned, the femme was dangerous on even a good day that included most of her bad days during the fighting too.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Chapter Characters: Silverbolt, Hook, Skydive, Air Raid, Fireflight, Sandstorm (mention only), Reedman, First Aid, Barricade, Unnamed OC, Protectobots  
Summary: The Fallen orders Megatron to take an Autobot captive and format the Autobot completely into a Decepticon for their gestalt team to function properly.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, death  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.  
Word Count: 1024

([fic master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html))

0000  
  
Silverbolt and Skydive were going over tactical reports, with Trailbreaker, trying to not worry over the quiet anger that was rolling through the bond from Slingshot and trying to shield Fireflight from it.

Though from the way Air Raid and he kept looking over at them, almost made him wish that Sandstorm wasn't away on a mission with the other Wreckers and here to be a good distraction for their younger brother.

Not something that he would really think about voicing that information bit aloud to his brothers, knowing that it wouldn't be very well received by any of them. Slingshot would probably attempt to maim him for even thinking about in the first place, something that neither he or even Ratchet would ever really be happy about in the first place.

He glanced at Trailbreaker and started to ask a question, stopping in mid sentence as a sense of something shot through the bond that felt a lot like pain and anger as he was aware of the sounds of surprise made by his brothers.

_What the slag?_

_Slingshot, what the slag?_

_Sling?_

_What the frag was that?!_

_Slingshot, what the frag just happened??_

For a breem there was silence from their brother, feeling Trailbreaker's gaze on them he unshuttered his optics to look over at the concerned black mech's visor band, well aware of his brothers quickly vacating the room obviously to go locate their wayward brother.

"I'm sorry to cut the strategy session short, Trailbreaker. But something has happened to Slingshot and now I have to make sure that he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

The older mech nodded slightly as his visor brightened softly indicating that the mech was accessing one of the base comm line systems to check something as he saved the data on the console in front of him, offering a slight smile in his direction.

"Of course. Go make sure that Slingshot is alright."

The younger mech nodded as he flicked his wings backwards slightly and quickly left the room to go find Slingshot and meet up with the rest of his brothers. What the slag was going on and just what had Slingshot gotten into this time?

He was slightly more surprised however when Fireflight reached out to him to over the bond and felt the apprehension from his youngest brother along the patient attentiveness from their other two brothers.  
 _  
Hey 'Bolt?_

_Yeah 'Flight?_

_... I found Slingshot.._

Something about the way he said quickly got his full attention as he tried to get a better sense of Slingshot's rather oddly quiet presence in the bond when it was usually rather loud.  
 _  
And? How is he, 'Flight?_

_..._

_'Flight?_

_He's not going to be happy when he wakes up in the next orn possibly.. I'll say that._

0000

She cursed silently to all the deities that she knew of as she stemmed a cut to one of her smaller fuel lines and growled softly in annoyance as something sparked in response to her mental cursing though she smirked as she thought of the condition that she had left the stupid Autobot flyer in after she had off-lined him.

Fragger was going to be both anger as well possibly embarrassed and she planned on being well away from the Autobot's base before he came back to the land of the functioning.

A soft chittering drew her attention to a small hole in the wall as one of the little remote spies that she had brought with her on the mission joined her and her smirk grew slightly as it the tiny spy climbed into one of her open panels.

Reedman was certainly going to be happy about being back in one whole piece again. Her happy moment was then interrupted by ever present annoyance that had no right even function ever.

_Why did you have to hurt them? They wouldn't have hurt you.._

_Fool, be quiet. You no longer matter to them, you are dead to them, and they are part of the fragging enemy to my Master. They are as good as dead now anyways.._

_Someone will stop you.._

_Fragger, shut up before I get rid of your presence permanently!_

She sighed mentally in relief as the presence retreated again into its dark prison and made sure that it could not leave again by making the mental walls around it left by her Master stronger with her own darkness.

"Hook."

Quickly she tensed and some of her panels vibrated tensely as she whirled to the side around ready to fight some fragging Autobots that had snuck up on her. To her left stood an unimpressed Barricade and another Decepticon that she didn't recognize, but guessed that he was a rookie in the ranks since she knew many of the 'Cons rather intimately already.

"Did you get the information that Lord Megatron wanted?"

"That and much more that I'm sure he'll be very interested in."

The younger unnamed Decepticon stepped forward eagerly his claws extended and sidestepped Barricade attempt to stop him as he reached towards her, both of them knowing full well what the fragging 'Con wanted.

"Let me see and I'll decide if it gets any attention from Lord Megatron or any of his circle. I should be the first -"

The mech choked on his own surprise, staring down in openmouthed surprise at the hands sticking through his armor as one of them grasped his spark chamber and slowly crushed it inwards drawing an agonized cry from the mech.

"Slagger. No one gets to see anything before Lord Megatron does."

0000

It hurt more than he ever knew that something could hurt.

He could literally feel the bond with his brothers, tearing itself apart where it had already been frayed. Really he didn't want to die or lose his brothers forever like they had with First Aid.

Primus, he really wished that he could see her again just one more fragging time. An idea struck him and he quickly sent a simple message that through the bond, hoping that they would hear.

_Pick two Autobots to bond with and save the bond.._


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Protectobots start to choose the Autobots that they want to bond with, to save the gestalt bond with. And stolen data is studied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Chapter Characters: Streetwise, mention of other Protectobots, Starscream, Megatron, nameless Decepticons, Hook  
Summary: The Protectobots start to choose the Autobots that they want to bond with, to save the gestalt bond with. And stolen data is studied.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, death, intimacy  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Notes 2: This has been sitting on my usb drive finished for a while now, so hopefully it won't take too long to get the next chapter up as this one did.

[fic master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html)

0000  
  
 _Pick two Autobots to bond with and save the bond..._

He heard Hot Spots' mental words, but felt powerless to answer him. Pick two Autobots and bond with them? How was that idea going to save the fading gestalt bond and prevent their sparks from returning to the All Spark?

It was something that he could definitely do.. he just wasn't sure which two Autobots out of the ones that he knew that he could trust with his spark.

His spark hurt and reeled as the gestalt bond that he and his brothers had been created seemed to slowly tear itself apart. It was feeling that he didn't like, but something needed to be done.

Like Hot Spot said, the bond needed to be saved as did their lives. He'd prefer to not lose him, Groove, or Blades like they had lost their sister. He would find her no matter what it took to do it.

He would rather believe that she wasn't offline in a lone pit somewhere.

A gentle half prod in his spark reminded him of what he needed to do and quickly, so he unshuttered his optics and looked from his brothers to the Autobots with them, dimly his processor noted that they had been moved from the rec room to the medbay.

It would need to be done quickly.

Searching the choices among them for the suitable two that he needed. Their sparks would need to be strong enough to handle being a support for the gestalt bond.

He could sense through the fraying bond that his brothers making their own choices as well. And then he knew who he wanted to choose to save the bond that they had been created with.

His two choices however were Prowl and Jazz.

"Prowl. Jazz."

0000

"Starscream, what do you make of this... data? Is it genuine?"

The flyer resisted the urge to sneer mentally even though he did it openly. He had just barely received the stolen data to look over with their scientists and Megatron was already hounding them for answers.

Answers that were barely formed. Answers that he could give falsely, except that the fraggers working with him, would get him royally slagged.

"It is, Lord Megatron."

Megatron narrowed his optics at him, a clear warning that his apparent punishment would soon be dealt with. No one else moved to get between them, wisely staying out of reach in case, one of them decided to create a game where other Decepticons were the projectiles in their game.

"Excellent. Now we can use the Autobot's own data against them."

"How exactly?"

Not even deigning to look at the fool who dared to question, his systems began to growl softly though the question was swiftly answered by another. Armor rattled in annoyance as the answer came out of the dark.

"By creating Decepticon gestalt drones from that same data string. Their inventor seemed to have some ready for their use when I was there."

Hook stepped out of the shadows and into the dim lighting of the base, bits of Autobot armor still attached and hanging off of the darker armor that Decepticons normally wore.

Megatron turned his gaze from Starscream to the Constructicon femme and then to one of the Decepticon scientists. Faster than they could move out of the way, Megatron fired his fusion cannon at the outspoken scientist, killing him instantly. Starscream was quick to start nudging the smoldering pile of burned Decepticon parts as though it would save him from the smell of burning metal.

"You will not speak unless first spoken to, _femme_."

Hook's optics flared briefly in response before she bowed her head in acknowledgement to his words.

"Yes sir."

A savage grin appeared and disappeared swiftly on Megatron's face and he roughly pushed his way out of the room, not caring who was crushed under his feet as he went.

"Someone get rid of that stinking slag pile. And Hook melt down that Autobot armor. It may have some use in the future."

"Yes sir!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Protectobots chose the Autobots that they want to bond with, to save the gestalt bond with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.

Title: Taken Into The Dark Silence  
Rating: T  
Characters: First Aid, Hook, Constructicons, Protectobots, the Fallen, Megatron, ensemble; slash pairings hinted  
Verse: Bayverse AU  
Chapter Characters: Streetwise, Prowl, Jazz, Optimus Prime, Hot Spot, Wheeljack, Scalpel, Starscream, Hook, Megatron (by mention only), slight use of OCs  
Summary: The Protectobots chose the Autobots that they want to bond with, to save the gestalt bond with.  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: slight gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, death, intimacy  
Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.  
Word Count: 1089

[fic master list](http://community.livejournal.com/tender_writings/123547.html)

0000  
  
"Prowl. Jazz."

The two officers named by Streetwise stood straight in their positions by the Prime, looking over at the younger mech - Jazz in slight open curiosity and Prowl looked on impassively. Prowl followed his fellow officer as he went over to the mech's berth, dimly noting in the back of his mind, that the others still followed but remained at a respectful distance to give them room.

"What is it you need from us, Streetwise?"

The young bot that seemed to nearly everything that others may or may not have wanted him to know, looked decidedly sheepish as he glanced from his brothers to them and then back again.

"... W-we may have thought of a way to save the gestalt bond."

"What?"

Curiosity ranged through them all at what the young bot had just said. Of course they wanted to save the gestalt team and the bond they shared, but theirs had seemed to blow up on them in the scenario's that they had planned.

What had the Protectobots thought of that they hadn't?

"..."

Wheeljack joined them and gently prodded his creation back into sharing the idea with them, when it appeared that Streetwise was likely slightly embarrassed about even sharing it with them.

"Street?"

They, including Streetwise, looked over to Hot Spot propping himself up slightly to look only at his brother.

"Spot.."

"We don't have much time left before the bond is gone, Street. Tell them."

Streetwise nodded quickly and took his attention from his brother, he knew what was at stake and had needed the reminder. He turned brighter optics onto the older mechs and opened his mouth to speak.

"We - well Hot Spot came up with the idea. To save the gestalt bond, the four of us need to pick non-gestalt Autobots and bond our sparks to their sparks in order to stabilize the gestalt bond. I chose Prowl and Jazz to bind my spark too."

"And your brothers? Who they did choose?"

Streetwise grinned crookedly despite the amount of pain that each of the gestalt members were likely experiencing despite those sensors being numbed past their allowable point.

"They wouldn't let me see that. Its their own personal choices without inner influences."

Prime nodded slightly and looked towards the two named bots that he had chosen for the new bond. And they looked to him as though waiting for his permission to proceed with what the gestalt had chosen to do.

"Prowl, Jazz, do you accept?"

"Yes, Prime."

"Affirmative, Prime."

"Very well. Proceed with all due haste. I will not allow the Protectobots to be lost without a fight."

"As you command, Prime."

Carefully Prowl and Jazz gathered up their new bond charge and proceeded for one of the more private rooms to carry out the new plan of action.

0000

Something felt off as he slowly came online, his diagnostic sensors registered everything on his frame as functioning well with acceptable parameters. But something was still off.

Curious he reached into the gestalt bond and was slightly surprised when the mind presence of his bond brothers retreated from him for less than a breem before one of them touched his mind presence in return.

Of course it would be Silverbolt that checked in on him and not one of the others instead.

Silverbolt?

I'm here, Slingshot. We're all here. Are you alright?

I think so. What happened?

Instead of Silverbolt answering his question, the pushy mind presence that belonged to Air Raid came closer and answered before he could.

That crazy femme happened. She got you good, Sling and apparently did something to you too.

What did she do? Did anyone catch her?

No, the femme managed to get out of the base and vanished before anyone could stop her. As for what she did... you'll have to see for yourself and the medic isn't even sure what happened.

....

Slingshot?

I am going to slagging kill that femme, if I see her again.

At least the damage of the femme realigning your wings and thrusters isn't a permanent thing, Sling.

Don't care, still going to slag that femme, Silverbolt.

0000

Hook watched silently as the tiny Doctor and Starscream went over the schematics that she had stolen from the Autobots. The Seeker had done something to displease Megatron again for thirty second cycle in row and was now trying to get into his slagging good graces again.

And the tiny Doctor was egging him on as they collaborated on the data streams in front of them. Why Starscream had chosen him for the project over the other scientists she did not care to know.

The femme secretly hoped that the Seeker failed in the endeavor to get back into their Lord's good graces - if he had any that is.

She supremely doubted that their glorious leader ever had any good graces to begin. Perhaps when he had first begun to function, he had had it, but now it would likely be gone for the rest of his functioning.

Clearing her vents to get rid of such thoughts about the glorious leader of the Decepticons, the Constructicon femme glanced down at her clawed hands and stared through multiple optics.

Her clawed hands suddenly didn't look like the claw hands that she used to having as part of her frame type. Instead it suddenly looked like someone had somehow managed to replace her hands with the hands of a slagging brightly colored Autobot during the time that she had been online. Her vents hitched loudly in the silence that didn't seem so comforting anymore.

"... Hook?"

Her optics snapped up to look into the gaze of one still stiffly annoyed Starscream, except she saw an Autobot flyer that she was unfamiliar with and yet there is a slight feeling of familiarity that she despised immensely. Someone that was her enemy merely by faction and needed to be killed. And then the vision was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Hook. Are you functioning within acceptable parameters?"

"Affirmative, Commander."

Her plating hissed softly as she silently though quickly left the room, even without checking into the bond she knew that some of her brothers were alert and observing her intently through the gestalt bond.

Megatron would need a plan of action against the Autobot flyers and she would come up with one, no matter what the cost was. It would be done and she find the prefect test subject to use for preliminary studies of her plan.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chapter Characters: Optimus Prime, Hot Spot, Ultra Magnus, Mirage, Groove, Wheeljack, Hound, Trailbreaker, Pretender-Alice (by mention only), the Wreckers, Scrapper, Hook, Megatron (by mention only), slight use of OCs
> 
> * Summary: Wherein the remaining Protectobots have chosen the Autobots that they want to bond with for their continued functioning. Chaos per usual with the Decepticons, particularly in the gestalts.
> 
> * Warnings: slight gender bending, violence, language, angst, torture, death, strongly implied intimacy, alien culture
> 
> * Notes: First in an AU and the bunny was originally created by witch08. Not entirely complaint with the current movie 'verse. Any characters that appear in the story with recognizable names from other continuities and other series are borrowed simply for the purpose of using them in this fic.
> 
> * Notes the second: As of the ending of this chapter, there will be a timeskip following with the next chapter into the Bayverse movies.

Hot Spot stood with the Prime and one of his Prime-Consorts, the Magnus; ultimately he was feeling both nervous and almost completely frightened in the face of the entire situation that he and his brothers had now found themselves to be in and for what he was about to ask the Prime, if he felt compelled to grant his request. If he recalled correctly, the Prime's femme Consort, Elita One couldn't join them as she was prepping a team to move against a Decepticon base and remembered that she had given her consent to his presence in the Prime spark bond. Ultra Magnus had been quick to give his consent as Elita had done once he too had been apprised of the situation and had elected to remain close to the Prime instead in case he was needed by them.

"Hot Spot?"

He glances up at the taller mech, their Prime, meeting his gaze directly as few save his own Prime-Consorts are won't to do. Even fewer, save for a select few, were allowed in the Prime's personal chambers and it was even more unheard of for the Prime to bond with anyone save the Prime-Consorts.

"Yes Prime?"

Optimus seemed to sense his unease as he made his face seem softer, less serious somehow and even the Magnus seemed to soften slightly or maybe that was just his circuits going into overdrive and making his imagination act out.

"Are you sure that I am the best choice in your equation?"

"I am sure of it, Prime. Logically you are the best choice as leader sparks can stabilize other leader sparks - at least that is what my limited research dug up from the databanks and you are not tied to a gestalt team. Silverbolt would be the other logical choice despite being leader of the Aerialbots gestalt team if you do decide to against this."

Optimus watched the much younger mech with much consideration as he worked to hold himself together, he knew that it was quite an ambitious step for Hot Spot to have gone and looked up the data that he had found while making his decision and wondered if this move would truly stabilize the young gestalt team completely. He felt Ultra Magnus' very, very faint lines of amusement that he knew his bond mate would deny if he was pressed about it and slow growing respect for the young gestalt leader and his strength. Though he could also feel the sensation of dry exasperation coming from Elita One as she observed the whole thing through the spark bond from her current location. Hot Spot shifting movement brought the mech's attention back to him and he cleared his vocalizer before speaking again.

"Also logically you are the best choice, Prime, because you have Ultra Magnus and Elita One stabilizing your spark as well as the Prime-bond that you share with them now and that would work similarly in this situation too I think. Logically that would likely help us in this arrangement."

"Alright you have made your case, Hot Spot. Let us begin then. Ultra Magnus?"

"I shall remain nearby, Prime."

"Very well."

Quietly Ultra Magnus watches as two pairs of hands reach towards each other, keeping his optics on the scene before as he cast the rest of his sensors into keeping watch on the outside of their quarters as well as the rest of the base, shielding his feelings and concerned thoughts that he shared with the Prime so that he didn't disturb the event that was now taking place in front of him. A wordless query of _concern/love_ comes from Elita's portion of the Prime-Consort bond and he sends his own back to her towards with a wordless order of _beloved/careful/kick aft_ and receives a burst of _love/amusement_ before she closes down her portion of the bond to no doubt concentrate on the mission laid out before her and her team.

0000

"A bit odd is it not?"

Startled, Groove glances up and away from the data pad that he had been staring at for a while - at least several breems his processor kindly supplied, at Mirage as the former noblemech appeared beside as he dropped his shielding. Mirage, he knew wasn't one of the many mechs that often liked to socialize with the team, let alone any of the other Autobots aside from Hound and Trailbreaker - something that he had accidentally learned while bonding his spark to others. But he had one of the few Autobots, who had been with the team after their creation before First Aid had been taken from them.

"Odd?"

"To be bonded to a mech or femme outside of your original spark bond. To be bonded to someone new even while your spark calls out of your original partner. Or in the case of you and your siblings to someone outside of the gestalt bond."

A slightly pinched look appeared on Mirage's face plates and unbidden memories with some small tendrils of information attached rose up in Groove's mind that Mirage had been bonded with another noblemech prior to the War, in twilight vorns of Cybertron's Golden Ages. That the noblemech had been bonded to someone, who had then become lost in the chaos of the upheaval from Megatron's plans to take over Cybertron with his Decepticon forces. Groove tilts his head slightly, thinking over what Mirage had has said and what he already knows within his spark before nodding a little.

"It is a little odd. But I think we welcome it all the same if it means stabilizing the gestalt bond and staying alive.."

Groove glances towards the former noblemech just in time to see a small smile flit across Mirage's face.

"Let us hope then that the secondary bonds won't be needed for too long and that we find your missing sibling."

Groove's plating shivers against itself softly as he moves to cuddle up to the older mech though he's not sure why it surprises him that Mirage allows the contact when he knows that this something that he does with Trailbreaker and Hound in private. As the other wraps him up in a one-armed embrace, he tucks his head up underneath Mirage's chin and stares at a wall, his energy field broadcasting his grief as pulls closer into itself.

"Do you think we will ever find First Aid again?"

"I do."

"When? When we will find her?”

The arm tightens around him protectively as the energy field of the older mech broadcasts reassurance and feeling of protected where they sit.

"I do not know. But I promise that while my mates and I continue to function that we - including the rest of our comrades will look for your femme sibling."

A wordless burst of _promise/protection/reassurance_ as the other two members of their bond make their presence known in the bond and Hound moves sit on Groove's other side while Trailbreaker broadcasting _sheepishness_ within his energy field in response to Mirage's bland expression before it melted into a slight smile and between the three of them, they sent _love/amusement_ to the other mech as his energy field begins to broadcast his _content/love_ as he moves to sit in front of the small group and then straightens as his optic visor brightens. Hound makes a move to stand, but Trailbreaker stops him with a raised hand as Mirage makes a concerned sound as he stays sitting with Groove.

"…. 'Breaker?"

The taller mech's armor flattened against his frame and the mech vented a soft sigh as he looked down at his companions with a slight frown.

“... Sparklet just sent a brief message, saying she's in on the other side. And that it all seems to be going according to plan so far.”

Hound nods slightly as Mirage's arm tightens around Groove and Groove cuddles more into Mirage's side.

“We'll need to inform Command and Prime when he's available again then. Groove, do you know if your brother is still with our dear Prime?”

“I can definitely do a quick check and see what Hot Spot reports.”

The three older mechs share a soft smile with each other as the younger mech eagerly dives into the gestalt bond to contact his team leader and brother. Their bond with him comes alive with a small feeling of sheepishness and amusement as Groove turns his attention back onto them.

“He's... ah, still with Prime and Ultra Magnus... and that they have completed their half of the secondary bond. And that Prime is apparently napping on top of him to what appears to be the eternal amusement of the Prime-Consorts. And that they will join everyone again next cycle, but he will let them know you have information that the Command staff may need to hear.”

0000

Blades onlined briefly to feelings of stress coupled with contentment, satisfaction, and he's not quite certain who is feeling what emotion in the new secondary bond, that quickly shift to _reassurance/contentment/recharge_ and Broadside's systems almost manage to lull him back into recharge. Then came _anger/annoyance_ from Whirl as their base quarters suddenly rocked and shivered around them.

A green hand lands on his arm as he shakes off the last feelings of recharge from his systems and looks up to meet the steady gaze of Springer, who gives a grim little smile as Roadbuster stands behind him looking over the weapon in his hands critically.

“You know just who it is that you bonded your spark too, youngling, now get to your team.”

Blades nods mutely, slipping down the side of Broadside's frame and heads for the door to go find the other Protectobots and find out what orders they had been given by Command. 

Hopefully he would get a chance to kick some Decepticon aft plates, no matter what their orders were. He ignored the sense of disgruntled admonishment that came from Hot Spot's portion of the gestalt bond, even the sense of amusement from Streetwise and Groove were ignored as he moved through the lighted hallways of the Autobot Command's current base.

Then before he could stop himself, he wondered what First Aid their dear sibling would be thinking of them if she were to see what had become of her brothers while she had been away from them. Surprise, even feelings of spark-felt hurt came over the bond and he quickly sent his apologies coupled with some embarrassment for the thought through the bond to his brothers.

_Sorry.._

_Don't worry, we will find First Aid again._

_Mirage and his mates promised to keep their optics open for any sign of her._

_So? Doesn't feel like that would be enough... I want our sister back._

_We all do. And we'll find her again, you'll see._

_How do you know, Street? How do you even fragging know that any of us will find First Aid with this blasted war happening all around us?_

_I know it in my spark. We have to believe that we will find her find again. Maybe we won't find her on Cybertron. Maybe we will find her again somewhere else._

_Right._

_Alright, Protectobots focus. Prime and Prowl are giving out orders to everyone now._

Mentally Blades releases a frustrated sigh and pays attention to the meeting room, as well as the shouting of bots inside it's walls. Sticking to the back wall of the room, he finds two of his three remaining siblings there and joins them where they stand. He ignores the knowing glance and small grin that Streetwise gives him as he rubs his chest plating. 

Blocking both the gestalt and secondary bond, he allows himself a klik to wonder silently about just how necessary was the secondary bond really going to be in the end when they finally found their sister sibling?

A part of the briefing stood out in his processor and he knows that Streetwise had caught onto it as well.

 _Primus, does Prime really believe that it will do anyone good to_ not _find out the current location of the Allspark and bring it back to Cybertron where it can do some good for our side?_

_I don't really see how. Maybe he'll elaborate more on his plan to find it another cycle?_

_Guys..._

_Yeah, yeah we're listening like good little warrior mechs, Hot Spot. Don't fritz your processor over it._

_…._

_...Guys?_

Amusement and a wave of concern, possibly for his own sanity comes over the bond from his dear brothers and he rebuffs its approach into his mind with a feeling of annoyed exasperation.

_Who are you and what have you done with Blades? Because we know that he isn't a serious mech who wants details like that._

0000

In her private rooms and personal laboratory, Hook stands in front of a berth full of Cybertronian frame parts that she had scavenged together, thinking hard about what to do with it as the young femme blocks the bond from her own sets of siblings. Her right hand strays towards a tool before freezing over and she straightens, her multiple pairs of optics narrowing as an idea makes itself known in her processor and she begins to think to about it. Pondering just how the idea could be useful to her in future plans that she might make.

_Master?_

_**What is it, youngling?** _

_I wish to be free of the Other's presence and influence as this frame is now completely my own design. I wondered do you know what the femme looked like before I was brought into being. With your blessing of course, my Master._

_**I know of her visage, youngling. I however, welcome the challenge to see if you even can rid yourself of her presence of self and influence completely. If you need it, I will assist you. You have my blessing for this little challenge of yours.** _

_Thank you, my Master. I gratefully accept your offer of assistance should I need it._

Hazy images of a young femme's medibot frame slowly pushed its way into her processor and she grins. Her hands once more stray towards their desired tools and various frame parts before she sets to work. Three breems into her work on the new frame, her internal commline pings repeatedly for her attention and she growls irritably as she responds but doesn't stop working.

There was a brief silence over the commline before the identifier glyph came back as the eldest of the Constructicons, Scrapper, followed by a glyph of amusement that she spat a snarl of static at.

In response to his amusement, she sends a glyph back over the line of her annoyance and near frustration that she is disrupted in her work.

Her seemingly innocent seeming question gets her, a combined glyph of amusement and annoyance from her eldest mech sibling.

To her surprise, she actually laughs at the stupidity of her other mech sibling and Scrapper joins her. Their shared amusement easily felt now through the commline.

As soon as the comm-line shuts down, Hook snarls at the now ended interruption causing her personal project to be pushed back for another cycle. But then a thought came to her and she smirk as she left her lab making sure that the door was locked down tight. She didn't envy the Combaticons for the mission that they had unwittingly managed to get themselves stuck with, no one in the Decepticon forces really ever liked working with the Terrorcons especially if Hun-Gurr's two heads or even one of them had smelled something they liked and were then attempting to slowly take apart and eat you alive.

Nor did she pity the Autobot base and its occupants that the gestalt teams were aimed. May the Unmaker take their sparks into the pit while Hun-Gurr ate them alive.

_Primus above, I hope your little pet project fails and you follow me into the Well._

_Oh shut it, fragger. As soon as I'm done with the “pet” project, I am going to deliver your spark to the Pit._

Mentally she grins at the sense of uneasiness that she feels from her mental counterpart as she joins her brothers and snarls at Whipmaster for his mindless stupidity for aggravating one of the normally almost docile Mixmaster doubles – she doesn't care to discover which one - into using one of their concoctions against him. Oh yes, she was rather looking forward to the cycle that she could put her hands onto the frame of the femme her Master had created her from and extinguish her spark with her own hands.


End file.
